


Love Is Always Enough

by SuperKatAmerica96



Series: A Future Together [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKatAmerica96/pseuds/SuperKatAmerica96
Summary: “When are you coming home, Dad?” Steve sighed and looked at his almost seven years old little boy who was safe on the other side of the world. “I don’t know, Peter.” Peter frowned and looked at the hem of his shirt. Steve wanted to jump through the screen and hug his son. “Hey, I need you to be on your best behavior for your papa and aunt, okay?” “Okay, Dad.” Steve formed a small smile and saw the sorrow in his son’s eyes. Steve sighed as the call ended. “Hit the deck!” A scream came out and Steve dove under the table. Steve closed his eyes and began to think about his family. Four months and counting….





	1. Steve

A total of six months for this deployment. Six months was far too long. Six months not being able to kiss my husband. Six months not being able to hold my son and make my sister-in-law laugh. Six months of nothing but around the clock patrol. Six months of nothing but gun shots, horror, and torture. Six months of nothing but- “Steve!” I snapped out of my train of thought as I heard the voice of Pepper Potts. “Steve! Over here!” I looked to my right and there she was, waving to get my attention. “Pepper!” I shouted as I waved at her. When I made my way across the airport, I pulled her into a tight embrace. “Oh, I’m so glad you are home! We’ve missed you so much!” Pepper said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. “I’ve miss all of you too. It feels so good to be back on US soil.” I stated as I picked up my bags and followed her outside. “There he is!” Tony shouted when I got closer to their car. “Hi Tony.” I whispered as I was pulled into a tight, safe hug. “You look good.” Tony stated as he pulled back and clasped my shoulders with his hands. “Really? Last I checked, I looked like crap!” I stated which caused him to chuckle. “You can clean up once we get to Stark Industries.” Pepper stated as she opened the trunk for Tony to put my bags in. I climbed into the car and relaxed once my back touched the seat. “Does Bucky know?” I asked and received a laugh from Pepper. “No. Bucky doesn’t know! Tony and I have done rather well in not letting anything slip these past two weeks.” I smiled and looked out the window as we drove towards my husband’s place of work. I laid my head against the window and felt the sun hit my face as I closed my eyes. I didn’t open them until I felt the car stop moving. “Are we there?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes and blinked them open. “Yes, we’re here. Are you ready to surprise your husband?” Pepper asked as we all got out of the car. “I’m more than ready. I’m nervous!” I stated with a chuckle. Tony popped open the trunk and grabbed my bags before I could. “Nope! I’ve got this!” He stated as I tried to take them from him. “Tony.” “I’m serious, man! I am carrying your bags this time around, okay? You’re home! You don’t have to be on survival mode anymore and you don’t have to carry your own weight. We’ve got you.” I nodded my head and accepted the fact my friend was a stubborn asshole, and these was no use in arguing with him. Pepper linked her arm with mine and laid her head on my shoulder. “Come on, you two. Let’s get inside and get this surprise underway!”  As I followed them into the building, we made sure to take the stairs leading to Pepper’s office to eliminate any chances of Bucky seeing me early. “Okay, clean yourself up and I’ll call down to Bucky’s section of the lab to see if he’s there. If he is, I’ll have him report up here.” Pepper stated. I nodded my head and went to the restroom to freshen up. When I returned, Pepper informed me Bucky was on his way. I decided I was going to stand by the door and surprise Bucky from behind. As I got myself position, the office door opened to reveal my husband, whose back was towards me as he walked into the office. “Hey, Pepper. You wanted to see me?” “I did. I got something in the mail today that you might like to see.” Pepper stated as I tiptoed behind Bucky. “Oh yeah? And what might that be?” I laced my fingers together in front of Bucky’s eyes, causing him to stiffen up. “Guess who.” I stated to only have him quickly turn around and pull me close. “You’re home!” I heard him sob as his tears hit my uniform. “And reporting for home duty.” I stated as I held him tight. As Bucky cried and tightened his hold, I felt my own tears coming down as I slowly began to kiss him on the cheeks and forehead. “You, asshole! I missed you so much!” Bucky sobbed as I planted a kiss on his lips. “I missed you too, my love. I thought about you and Peter every day!” I stated as I stroked his cheek. “I can’t believe your home,” Bucky quickly turned to face Pepper and Tony to point at them, “and you knew! You knew he was coming home!” Pepper laughed and said, “We’ve been planning this for two weeks.” “And boy, did we have you fooled!” Tony added with a smirk on his face. Bucky shook his head then laid it on my chest. “I’m so glad you’re home. I haven’t slept well since the day you left.” Bucky stated as he wrapped his arms tight around my waist. “Don’t worry, my love. Tonight, we’re both going to get plenty of sleep!” Bucky laughed at my comment with a cheerful smile on his face. I could see the happiness in his eyes and I knew me surprising him was a good thing. “Now, if I understand this correctly. There is a little boy that needs to know that his dad is finally home.” Pepper stated as she stood up to push us out the door. “Does that mean I have the rest of the day off?” Bucky asked in shock. “Bucky, don’t talk back to your boss!” I stated as I pulled him down the stairs. “Bye! Tell Peter we love him!” Tony shouted from Pepper’s office. I wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and hulled my bags over my left shoulder. “Do you want me to take one?” “Nah! I’ve got it.” Bucky nodded his head and nudged his nose into my neck once we hit the bottom floor of the building. “I love you so much! I can’t believe you did this to me.” Bucky stated after I placed my bags in the truck of the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and sighed. “Okay, let’s go surprise our son.” Bucky stated as he started the car and took hold of my hand. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face.” I added as we pulled out of the parking lot of Stark Industries. I felt Bucky lace his fingers with my metal ones that were visible, since I turned off the holographic skin after leaving the middle east. I laid my head against the head rest and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax. “Don’t fall asleep on me, babe.” Bucky chuckled as he stroked my hand. “I’m not sleeping. I’m just resting my eyes.” I mumbled in response. Bucky rubbed along my knuckles with his thumb and I smiled, knowing my husband was finally holding my hand again after six long months. “Well, open your eyes. We’re here at Peter’s school.” Bucky stated as I felt the car’s movement stop. I opened my eyes and fixed my hair before putting on my military hat. As we got out of the car, I waited until Bucky was by my side to wrap my arm around his waist before heading into the school building.


	2. Bucky

As we walked into the elementary school, I could feel the excitement building. “Hi, we’re here to pick up our son Peter Barnes-Rogers.” I stated when I walked up to the front desk and placed my ID on the counter. Steve saw this and pulled out his ID, too. “Do you know who his teacher is?” The lady asked me, so I gave her the name. “How do you want to do this?”  I whispered as the lady called the classroom. “I can stand over there, so he won’t see me until he walks into this area.” Steve whispered as he pointed to an area of the lobby that was blocked by a wall. “I think that will work.” I stated and heard the lady clear her throat. “He’s on his way down.” “Thank you.” I stated and watched Steve get into position. I stood in the middle of the lobby and soon saw Peter coming down the hall. I smiled and waved at him as he quickly picked up the pace. “Hi Papa!” Peter stated when he pushed open the door and fell into my arms. “Hey, kiddo.” I laughed as I hugged him tight. “Why are you checking me out so early?” Peter asked as he pulled back. “Because of this.” I said as I turned him around. “DAD!” Peter shouted and quickly ran to Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around Peter and picked him off the ground. Soon, all I could hear was crying coming from both of them. I walked over and began to rub Peter’s back. “You’re home! You’re home!” I heard Peter sob as he tightened his hold on Steve’s neck. “That’s right, buddy. I’m home. I’m home for a long time!” I wiped tears off both of their cheeks and couldn’t help but shed a few myself. “My dad is home.” I heard Peter whisper as Steve set him on the ground and pull Peter close to his side. “Is that a good surprise, Peter? Is it worth being checked out?” I asked as I stroked his head. “Yeah. That’s the best surprise ever!” Peter stated as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks. I heard someone blow their nose and noticed several of the staff crying. “This is my dad! He just got home from Iraq!” Peter said proudly as the principal walked over to shake Steve’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank you for your service.” “Thank you. I’m glad to be home.” Steve stated as I nodded my head in agreement. Peter took hold of Steve’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Are you happy to have your dad home, Peter?” “Yes Mr. Porter! I’m super happy!” Peter stated as he hopped up and down with joy. “Go enjoy the rest of your day. And thank you again from your service, Captain Barnes-Rogers.” Steve nodded his head and we headed out the door. “Does Aunt Rebecca know that you are home, Dad?” “Nope! The only ones that knew I was coming home were Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony. I’m surprising everyone!” Steve stated with a chuckle as Peter climbed into the car. “Everyone is going to flip when they come over for dinner!” I stated when I remembered we were having family dinner tonight. Steve laughed and relaxed in the seat. “So, how do you want to surprise Becca?” I asked as we left the school. “I don’t want to do anything at the hospital.” Becca had gotten a job at the hospital near by only two months ago and enjoying every day’s adventure. “I’ll just surprise her at the house. I’m sure she’ll start crying when she sees me.” Steve added as he reached back to hold Peter’s hand. I smiled at the sight and leaned over to kiss Steve on the cheek once we reached a red light. Steve smiled and closed his eyes as his head rest against the headrest. “Dad, are you tired?” Steve slowly nodded his head and I could tell that he hadn’t slept properly in the past six months. When we finally arrived home, I watched Peter lead Steve inside while I grabbed his bags. When I closed the door, I found Peter laying on top of Steve’s chest with both their eyes closed. I stroked Steve’s hair and saw Peter’s arms tightened their embrace around his dad’s neck. _He’s home! Thank you, God for bringing my husband home!_ I walked over to the   kitchen and began to prep for tonight’s dinner. As I was finishing up the prep for the main course, I noticed Peter walk over and hop onto the bar stool. “I’m glad Dad is home. I’ve missed him so much.” Peter whispered as I handed him a glass of juice. “I’m happy he is home, too.” I whispered as I placed the prepped food into the fridge. “What will we have for dinner tonight?” Peter asked as he handed me his empty glass. “Your Dad’s favorite. I’m glad I had all the ingredients.” I stated as I leaned on the counter. “Dad will be very happy to lasagna again!” Peter stated with a giggle. I heard Steve mumble and shift in his sleep. “He definitely didn’t sleep well.” I sighed as I walked over to the couch. “Steve, honey.” I gently woke him up and he looked at me with tired eyes. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed.” I stated as I helped him stand up and up the stairs. Peter pulled back the covers on our master bed and I helped Steve strip of his military jacket and boots. I ran my fingers through his hair as soon as it hit the pillow. Peter and I walked out of the room and I quietly closed the bedroom door. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get ready for tonight.” Peter nodded his head and we head back downstairs.


	3. Steve

I didn’t wake up until I heard laughter coming from downstairs. I sat up and let out a long yawn as I stretched. I climbed out of the bed and headed for the closet to change into civilian clothing. I picked a pair of jeans and a nice collared shirt. As I got dressed, I looked over my shoulder at the mirror and look at the tattoo that covered my entire back. _“He wants to give you a tattoo.” Adam said. “What kind of tattoo?” “One that represents your true nature.”_ Angel wings. I smiled as I slipped on my shirt and combed my hair to look presentable. I opened my door and walked over to the banister. I smiled when I saw all my friends and Becca hanging out in the living room. “That is not what that words means!” Becca shouted which caused the others to laugh. “Okay, so it’s not the correct definition! Sue me!” Tony laughed as he took a sip of his beer. I leaned more on the banister and laid my chin on my crossed arms. I stayed like that for a while, wondering if anyone would notice me and it wasn’t until Becca stood up to stretch. “Oh my god!” Becca shouted as she covered her face with her hands. “Becca, what is it?” Natasha asked in concern. “Did you know?” Becca asked as she removed her hands from her face and placed them on her chest. Buck smiled and said, “Happened to me too.” Becca started crying and quickly ran up the stairs into my arms. “Holy shit!” Sam yelled when they all realized I was on the second floor. “You, asshole!” Becca mumbled as she cried into my shirt. “Your brother called me the same thing when I surprised him at work!” I stated as I rubbed her back. Becca stepped back and wiped the tears off her cheek. We walked down the stairs and I was quickly being hugged by Natasha. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming home!” “I wanted to surprise you guys! The only people that knew where Pepper and Tony.” Bruce and Sam turned to look at my friends in shock. “You knew and didn’t tell us!” Bruce stated which caused Tony to smirk and Pepper nodded her head in response. “I can’t believe it! You guys are some tricky people!” Sam stated as he pointed to the three of us. I laughed and rubbed Bucky’s back once he came over to pull me close in a tight embrace. “I’m glad to see you home, Steve. We’re missed you!” Clint stated as he gave me a high five. “Trust me, I’ve missed you guys! This deployment felt so different than my last one.” I stated as I kissed Bucky’s forehead. “You had a family to come home too this time.” Becca stated as she leaned in for a hug. I kissed her forehead and smiled at my friends. “So, is dinner ready?” I asked while poking Bucky’s side. “Only if you stop poking me!” Bucky joked as he kissed my lips. “We made lasagna for you, Dad!” Peter said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the dining room. “Sounds good to me!” I stated as I picked him up half way there. Peter giggled then laid his head on my shoulder in pure content. I sat him down and ruffled his hair. Once everyone was seated, we began to have dinner as a family. “How is your job at the hospital, Rebecca?” Pepper asked. “Oh, it’s great! I absolutely love it!” Becca stated. “And I understand that you help deliver a baby.” Natasha added which caught my attention. Becca smiled and said, “Yes, I helped deliver a baby. She was so cute! Poor mother. I was taking her up to her room in the elevator and it broke down! We were trapped and when the panic began to set it, the mother went into a labor.” “Oh my gosh!” I stated in shock. “I know! I did what only I could and that was deliver the baby.” Becca stated as she took a sip of her wine. “Didn’t you say they named her after you?” Bucky asked. Becca nodded while saying, “Yeah they did. The parents agreed that it was only fitting so they named their daughter Rebecca.” I smiled with pride and gave my sister-in-law the thumbs up while Tony gave her a high five. “That’s amazing, Becca. You’re a wonderful nurse!” Sam stated as he finished taking a sip of his beer. “Hey, Dad, I have a question.” Peter asked as he pushed around the peas that were still on his plate. “I have an answer.” I stated causing him to giggle. “Can we throw you a birthday party?” I was stunned by the question and looked down at my plate. “Oh, Peter, you don’t have to do that. My birthday is not that special.” “Are you kidding!” Bucky snapped back after my comment. I looked at him in shock as he added, “I rather celebrate your birthday than America’s independence!” “But that’s important too, Buck!” I fired back which received an eye roll. “I think Peter has a wonderful idea.” Natasha stated when she saw the tense between Bucky and I. “Yeah, I mean, we can celebrate the Fourth of July on the fourth and celebrate your birthday on the third. Or on the fifth if that’s more reasonable.” Bruce stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. Bruce quickly pulled back and stared at me in concern. “I need air.” I stated as I quickly got up and ran out the front door. I sat on the curb and rocked back and forth. _“We have to celebrate your birthday this year! It’s fucking special this year with you now married and a father!” Mac stated as he clapped my shoulders. “Mac’s right! We should, and we will!” Jack stated. Patrick smiled and added, “We’ll have a huge ass cake and-”_ “Steve?” I snapped out of the memory and saw Bucky slowly approaching me. “Are you okay?” I shook my head and felt the tears beginning to fall.  The ringing in my ears began to grow louder. “I don’t want to celebrate my birthday.” I mumbled as Bucky sat down next to me. Bucky took hold of my hand and began to rub circles to help calm me down. “I’m sorry, babe. We don’t have to if you really don’t want to. You don’t even have to tell me why you don’t want us to celebrate it, okay. But, please come back inside.” I nodded my head and allowed Bucky to wrap his arm around my waist as we walked back into our house. When we walked back in, Peter quickly ran over and jumped into my arms. “I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” “You didn’t make me upset, buddy. I’m just having a rough time right now.” I rubbed Peter’s back and kissed his head. “I love you, Dad.” “I love you too, Peter. You’re my spider monkey.” Peter giggled and hugged me tighter. “Well, I think we need to let you enjoy family time.” Pepper stated to which our friends agreed. “We’ll see you guys soon. You enjoy time together.” Sam stated as he patted my shoulder as I hugged all of them before they left the house. As I relaxed, the ringing began to die down.  Once the door was closed, I let out a long sigh and carried Peter upstairs. “Did you paint your room?” I asked when I turned the lights on. “Do you like it?” Peter asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. The blue walls were accented with red curtains and his red bedframe. “I do. I like all the airplanes hanging from the ceiling.” I stated as I put Peter down, so he could get his pajamas out of the dresser. “I like the one in the corner near my window!” Peter shouted after he closed his bathroom door. I walked over and saw it was the B-15 that he and I built together for his fourth birthday. I gently touched the plane and sighed. “Are you going to miss my birthday this year?” Peter asked when I noticed him by my side. “I hope not, kiddo.” Peter nodded his head and I tucked him in. “I love you so much, Dad.” “I love you so much too, Peter.” I gently kissed his forehead and turned off his light. After closing the bedroom door, I headed to my bedroom to find Bucky typing away on his laptop. “Whatcha doing?” I asked as I let out a yawn before taking off my jeans. “My lab report that is due in two months. I’m half way done.” Bucky stated as he saved the document and closed the laptop. I climbed into the bed and placed my head on his thighs. Bucky began to run his fingers through my hair and I began to relax. “I’m sorry for what happened at dinner.” “It’s not your fault, Bucky. It’s been six months since I’ve been in a safe and secure place. Six months since I haven’t had to worry about getting home all in one piece. I have to adjust.” Bucky hummed and lifted my head, so he could kiss my lips. “Come on, my love. Let’s get some sleep. We both know we need it.” I smiled and climbed up closer to the pillows. I pulled Bucky close and felt his right hand lay on my chest. “It’s still beating.” I mumbled to receive a gentle punch. I chuckled before kissing his head. I felt his hot breath hitting my chest and smiled. _I’m so glad I’m home!_


	4. Bucky

I woke up the next morning to find myself the only one in bed. “Steve?” After receiving no response, I got dressed and headed down stairs. “Steve?” I shouted as I looked for him in the kitchen and the office. “Good morning.” Becca stated as she came down the stairs, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. “Have you seen Steve? I can’t find him.” I asked as I turned on the new coffee maker Clint bought us after he shattered the glass coffee pot we had. “No, I haven’t. I’ve been busy getting ready, so this is the first time I’ve left my room.” Becca stated as she began to make breakfast. I rubbed my arm in concern. “Why don’t you call his cell phone?” Becca asked. “That’s not a bad idea.” I grabbed the house phone and began to dial his number, listened to it ring, and was shocked to get voice mail. “That’s odd. He never allows his phone to go to voice mail.” I stated as I put the house phone back on its dock. Becca finished making the omelets and leaned back against the counter. “I don’t like this. Steve hasn’t been home long, and he’s already disappeared?” I shook my head and sighed. I heard footsteps on the staircase and saw Peter place his backpack near the door. “Peter, do you know where your dad is?” Becca asked as she placed a plate in front of him. “No. Is Dad missing?” Peter asked in concern and I could tell Peter was scared. “We don’t know where he is right now, buddy but I don’t want you to worry.” I stated which received a head nod. Once we finished eating breakfast, I called Pepper. “Morning, Bucky.” “Hey Pepper, I’m not coming to work today.” “Why not? Is everything okay? Is Steve alright?” I rubbed the back of my neck and stated, “I can’t find him. No one in the house knows where he is, and he didn’t answer his phone.” I heard typing on the other end of the phone then a ding. “I asked Tony if he knew where Steve was, and he just informed me that Steve sent him a text asking if he could take Steve to the VA hospital.” I let out a sigh of relief and thanked her for the information. “No problem, Bucky. Are you still not coming to work?” “Nah, I’ll come to work.” Pepper laughed and said she would see me soon. “Steve is at the VA hospital.” I stated when I ended the call. “Why is he there?” Becca asked as she handed Peter his backpack. “I don’t know why.” I stated as I grabbed my keys. Becca kissed Peter’s cheek before getting in her car and rolled down the window. “I’m going to go stop by the VA. It’s right there near my work. I’ll see if I can find Steve and get answers.” “Sounds good, Thanks baby sis.” Becca waved bye and I lifted Peter into the car. “Alright, little man. Let’s get you to school!” I stated as we headed out of the neighborhood. “I’m glad tomorrow is my last day! I’m ready for the summer break to start!” Peter stated as he fixed his shoe lace. “Me too, kiddo. I want you and your dad to have plenty of time with each other during the break. He’s missed so much these past six months.” I stated. After dropping off Peter, I headed straight to Stark Industries. Once I got there, I quickly rushed into the building and was met by Bruce. “Morning Bruce!” “Morning Bucky! How’s it going?” I sighed with a lite chuckle. “That bad huh?” Bruce stated as he tapped his messenger bag. “Steve went to the VA hospital without anyone one of us know.” Bruce rubbed his chin in concern. “I don’t know what to tell you, Bucky. But if he went to the VA by himself, then that’s true courage. Many don’t seek out help by themselves. When he tells you, be supportive of him and see if there is any way you can help him out.” I nodded my head then patted his back. “Thanks, Bruce. Now if you excise me, I have work to do!” Bruce laughed and pushed me towards the stairs. I quickly ran up the stairs and hurried down the hall to my office area. “Morning boss!” Mike shouted when he saw me enter. “Morning Mike! How did your daughter’s dance recital go last night?” Mike smiled and pulled out his phone. “It went well. Got some good photos.” As I looked at the photos, I could see the pride in Mike’s eyes. “That’s awesome, Mike. You must be proud.” “I am. And I heard your husband is home! You must be happy about that!” I sighed with a smile. “I am. He’s adjusting back to family life, but I know he’s happy to be home.”


	5. Steve

“I’m terrified.” My therapist, Dr. Julie Roberts, looked at me with concern in her eyes. “I can’t seem to separate the events that happened during my torture a few weeks before my deployment and the torture I went through these past two months.” I rubbed my right leg when I felt the familiar throbbing pain from where the bastard has used a sledge hammer to break it. “Have you had a panic attacks since you got home?” I nodded my head and told her what occurred at dinner and this morning during my run. Dr. Roberts leaned back and jotted down a few notes. “Okay, this is what I am going to suggest. I want you to do five sessions with me to see if we can get your PTSD in manageable state. After the fifth session, I will reevaluate you and see if you need more therapy or you’ll need more therapy and medication.” I nodded my head and ran my hand through my hair. “I’ll do anything. I just don’t want to hurt my family.” Dr. Roberts nodded her head then reached over to take hold of my hand. “Not many seek out therapy. I am proud of you for doing this. We will work together to get you comfortable again.” I nodded my head and allowed her to squeeze my hand. “Okay. I will see you on Monday at one o’clock.” I watched her write the date and time on a card before handing it to me. “Thank you, ma’am.” As I headed out of the office, I pulled my phone out to send a text to Bucky. _I’m having lunch with friends. I’ll pick up Peter after school._ I put my phone back in my pocket and headed downstairs. “There you are!” I heard Becca’s voice ring and turned around to see her walking towards me. “Becca, what are you doing here?” “Checking up on you. You scared us when we couldn’t find you this morning. If Bucky hadn’t called Pepper and she text Tony, we wouldn’t know where you were.” I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. “I went running this morning. When I was, I had a panic attack.” Becca quickly grabbed my arm in concern. “I thought the only way for me to get help was to start therapy. So, I texted Tony and he brought me here.” I looked at my shoes and could see one of the scares on my ankles. “Come on, Steve. Why don’t you drop me off at work and take my car for the day?” “That would be nice. I’m supposed to meet some friends up for lunch.” Becca nodded her head and we headed to the parking lot.  After dropping off my sister-in-law, I headed to the restaurant that I was meeting my friends at. After finding a parking place, I walked over to the building and sat down on a bench to wait. I felt my phone vibrate and saw a text from Bucky. _Sounds good. I love you and I will see you at home._ I smiled and heard my name being shouted. I looked up at saw my friends. “Oh, Steve, honey. It’s so good to hold you.” Amelia stated as she embraced me tight. “You’re doing okay?” Emily asked as she stroked my cheek. “I’m doing okay. I’m starting therapy for my PTSD.” I stated once Amelia let go of me. “Oh, honey. That took guts.” Lizzie replied to my statement as she hugged me next. “We’re proud of you, Steve. We’re so glad that you’re home.” Jasper stated as he patted my back. “Thanks. I’m glad to be home, but right now I’m hungry!” I stated which caused them all to laugh. After getting a table and ordering, we began to catch up. “The guys kept us updated after you were taken. We kept praying you would be okay.” Lizzie stated as she rubbed my hand. “Jack told me you were kept in the loop. I appreciate everything.” I mumbled as the waiter filed the drink glasses. “You’re family. And speaking of family, what is this I hear about you being married and a father?” Jasper stated with a stern look on his face. “It was a quick court house wedding. My husband and I didn’t want to wait. A week and a half later, I got custody of Peter Parker.” “How is he doing?” Amelia asked. “He’s doing well. His last day of school is tomorrow, but I’m thinking about letting him stay home with me.” “Already making a great father. Should have seen that coming!” Emily giggled as she took hold of my hand. “But you do know what this means, right?” Jasper stated with a cheeky grin on his face. “Ah, no.” I stated in confusion. “We are _so_ throwing you a wedding!” Lizzie and Amelia proclaimed together. “Oh, no! You guys don’t have that!” I stated quickly. “Ah, yeah we do! Steve, you have been in all of our weddings, you planned our weddings, and let’s not forget that you married Jasper and Mac when the official had to back out!” Emily stated as she ruffled my hair. “You’re not getting out of this one, mate.” Jasper stated as he gave me a wink. I sighed and looked at my hands. “Okay. But, under one condition.” I stated as I played with my wedding ring. “And what might that be?” Lizzie asked in curiosity. “We don’t plan anything until the guys get back.” “I can agree to that. But, there is on tiny detail I guess you need to know.” Amelia stated with a smile. I raised an eyebrow as they began to chuckle. “The guys have been planning your wedding in a way of coping with your capture.” Jasper stated then rubbed my shoulder when I placed my head on the table. “Oh, Steve!” The ladies chuckled as they got up and hugged me tight. “I hate ya’ll!” I stated as I sat back up. “You know you love us. Now, I think our food is here so let’s eat!” Lizzie stated as our food was being placed on the table.


	6. Bucky

When I finally clocked out, I headed upstairs to tell Pepper good night. “Come in!” I heard her say when I knocked on her door. “Hey, Pep, I’m heading home.” I stated as I opened the door then noticed Tony and another woman in the room. “Am I interrupting something?” “No, Bucky, you’re not. This is Doctor Julie Roberts. She’s a friend of mine.” Tony stated as he can over to wrap an arm around my shoulders. “Hello.” I stated as I gave her a little wave. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes-Rogers.” Dr. Roberts stated with a nod of the head. “Um, well, I guess I should be heading home. That lab report should be on your desk tomorrow afternoon, Pepper.” I stated as I gripped my backpack tighter. “Thanks, Bucky. Tell everyone we love them.” I nodded my head then patted Tony on the shoulder. “See ya tomorrow!” Tony shouted as I left the office. I quickly headed down the stairs and rushed to my car when I noticed it was raining. “Oh boy.” I sighed when I got inside my car and pulled out my phone. “Hey, babe, on your way home?” I heard Steve’s voice say over the receiver. “Yeah, I’m on my way.” I stated as I pulled out of the parking lot. “Do you mind stopping at the market to get five apples and a loaf of French bread?” I glared at the phone then laughed when Steve stated, “Stop glaring at the phone, Buck! Can you or do I need to do it after you get home?” “No. I’ll pick it up.” Steve thanked me and told me he loved me. “I love you too, Steve. I’ll see you once I get home.” I hung up and changed direction. Once I parked, I hurried into the store and headed for the fresh produce. I carefully picked the five apples that seemed to be in good condition. “Hey, Bucky!” I heard Sam’s voice say behind me and turned around to smile at my friend. “Hey, Sam! How’s it going?” Sam smiled and said, “It was a long day. A lot of people came by the VA today.” I nodded my head before adding, “Steve apparently went there this morning.” Sam looked stunned and his eyes grew wide. “He what?” “Yeah, Steve had Tony drop him off at the VA this morning. Didn’t know he went until I talked to Pepper, who texted Tony to get Steve’s whereabouts.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip. “Bucky, I want you to listen to me. When Steve tells you why he went to the VA, I want you to be supportive as hell!” I nodded my head and said I would. Sam patted my shoulder and said, “Good. I have to get running. I’ll talk to you later!” I watched him walk away and I headed towards the bakery. I looked over the bread and saw a loaf of French bread that I knew Steve would think was the better loaf. After checking out and getting back in the car, I raced back home. Once I got in the driveway, I saw Peter running out the front door with an umbrella. “Thanks, kiddo!” I stated as I handed him the bag with the bread after I took the umbrella from him. “Dad already started on dinner! He just needs the bread to finish up!” Peter stated as we entered the house. I closed the umbrella then the door. I followed Peter into the kitchen and saw Steve mixing something in a mixing bowl. “Ah! Thank you, Peter. Bucky, this bread looks great!” I smiled as I placed the apple on the counter and watched Steve slice the bread down the middle in a horizontal motion. “What are you doing?” “Garlic bread!” I watched him carefully brush the garlic mixture on the bread then place it in the oven to bake. “Never would have thought of that.” I stated as I walked over to kiss his lips. Steve smiled within the kiss and said, “I’m sorry about this morning. Becca told me that I caused all of you to worry about me.” I stroked his cheek and said, “A text or a voicemail would have been nice.” “I’ll remember that next time I have a panic attack while running.” I felt my body slump forward into his arms. “Oh, Steve!” “I’m okay, babe. Everything is going to be okay.” I heard him mumble into my hair. I squeezed him tight and nudged my nose into the crook of his neck. “Hey, I’m home!” I heard Becca shout as the front door opened, causing the dogs to start barking. I looked to see why they were barking because they never barked when one of us would come home. “Who’s your friend?” Steve asked when we both noticed the young lad walking in behind Becca. “This is Pietro. He and I work together. He offered to drive me home because I let Steve have my car for the afternoon.” Becca said as she walked over to kiss me on the cheek. “Hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Becca has told me a lot about all of you.” Pietro stated as he watched his step as Faith walked around his ankles. “Sorry, my dog is the curious one.” Steve stated as he picked up Faith, while Sarge pawed at Becca’s leg. “Hey, boy.” Becca stated as she rubbed his ears. “Will you be joining us for dinner, Pietro?” Steve asked as he got plates out to set the table after placing Faith back on the floor. “Is… Is that okay? I mean, I don’t want to intrude!” Pietro stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets of his jacket. “If Steve is asking, then it’s perfectly fine. Please, join us.” I stated as I took the plates from my husband and headed for the table. Pietro nodded his head and followed Becca back into the living room. “Didn’t see this one coming.” I whispered as Steve joined me with the glasses and silverware. “She never talked to you about him before?” Steve mumbled as he came over to pull me close. “Not a single word.” I stated before I kissed him gently. “Dad, Papa, who’s that- Really!?” We broke apart and looked at Peter just in time to see him roll his eyes. “Get a room!” Peter said as he ran over to jump into Steve’s arms. “How are we supposed to do that when I’m cooking dinner?” Steve asked as he kissed Peter’s cheek. “I guess you have a point. Now for my question. Who is the guy with Aunt Becca?” I smiled and ruffled his hair. “His name is Pietro. He is one of your aunt’s co-workers.” Peter nodded his head then hopped down. “I’m going to go fill the dog bowls and wash up.” “You do that!” Steve shouted as he grabbed the napkins to finish setting the table. I kissed my husband’s cheek then headed to the kitchen to see what was being made for dinner. “Don’t you dare!” Steve shouted as I reached for the oven doors. “Oh, come on! I just want to know what you’re making!” I stated as I turned around to give him the puppy dog eyes. “Those will not work on me tonight! Nobody is allowed to know until dinner is being served!” I puckered my lower lip out, trying to get him to cave. Instead he bopped my nose, turned me around, and kicked my ass out of the kitchen. “Are you serious!” I stated as I turned around. “Yup!” Steve stated as he glared at me. “Uh, my co-worker is over.” Becca stated, and I could see the embarrassment filling her eyes. “Sorry. Steve got home from a six-month deployment in the Middle East. We’ve missed messing with each other.” Steve smiled his innocent smile and began to make another dish with the apples I bought. Pietro smiled and said, “Oh, that’s fine! My sister is still in Europe. I’m trying to save enough money to get her over here.” I nodded my head and sat on the couch across from him. “What’s your sister like?” “Oh, Wanda is a bright girl. She’s interested in becoming an artist.” “Steve’s an artist in his spare time.” I stated when I looked over at my husband. “Really?” “It’s nothing to brag about.” Steve stated as he took a covered dish out of the oven and placed a new one in. Pietro smiled and said, “I would love to be the judge of that.” Steve looked over and I noticed a small smile form on his face. “Is dinner ready, Dad? I’m getting hungry.” Peter announced as he came down the stairs. “Yes, Peter. Dinner is ready.” Steve stated which caused us all to head to the dining room. “So, what did you make?” Becca asked once everyone was seated and Steve brought the garlic bread over to the table. “Tonight’s dinner are all recipes I learned to make in Iraq.” I looked at the covered dishes with anticipation. “Well, since you’re not telling us what we’re eating, I say we just dig in!” Becca stated with excitement and Steve nodded in agreement and began to uncover each dish.


	7. Steve

“Those were so good! Best meal I’ve had in a long time.” Pietro stated as he helped me clean off the table. “Thank you. I was excited to make them.” I stated as I put the dirty dishes in the dish washer. “So, what were those dishes called?” Peter asked as he hopped onto one of the bar stools. “One dish was called Masgouf. It was a BBQ fish dish that is considered a national dish in Iraq. The other item was called dolma. Dolma is a boiled chard wrapped into finger-length stuffing of minced meat, rice, nuts, and spices covered in lemon zest. I had dolma the first night I was patrolling a little town. The mothers made them for us as a thank you for keeping them safe while their husbands were away trading in another town.” “That was sweet of them.” Becca stated as she rinsed, and hand washed the pots I used to made dinner in. “The women and children were grateful we were there. I learn so much of the language from the children that the military is going to pay for me to become an interpreter in the language.” As soon as the words left my mouth, everyone was cheering and hugging me. “Babe, that’s amazing!” Bucky stated as he kissed me gently. “I’m glad you think so. I’m excited to take the classes. The military is paying for them since I can’t be deployed for at least two years.” “Wait, what?” Becca stated in shock causing everyone to look at me in surprise. “We get to keep you at home for two years?” Peter asked with excitement. “At least two years. Maybe longer. I mean, it depends on what my therapist says and then I’ll have to be reevaluated by the army. It’s a lot of paperwork.” I stated as I put the leftovers in the fridge. Bucky came up from behind me and laid his head on my back while wrapping his arms around my waist. “I don’t care how long it takes, I’m just glad you’ll be home!” I chuckled as I turned around and kissed his forehead. “I figured you would.” Bucky smiled and laid his head on my shoulder. The timer went off and I quickly pulled out the dish in that was in the oven. “Oh, you’re kidding! Is that your ma’s apple crumple?” Bucky asked in shock. “Why else would I ask for five apples?” I asked with a cocky smile on my face. Becca pulled out bowls while Peter grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. “It’s like spending the night at your house in Brooklyn all over again!” Becca stated as she enjoyed her first bite. Bucky nodded his head in agreement, while Pietro said, “If this is what it taste like with your mother making it, I’m highly impressed!” I laughed and scooped another serving into my bowl. Once we were all finished with our desert, I noticed Peter yawn and I chuckled. “Looks like it’s bed time!” I stated which caused Becca to pick up Peter. “I’ve got this!” She stated as she headed upstairs with a sleeping Peter in her arms. Bucky pulled out treats and lead the dogs into their crates in the other room. “Mr. Barnes-Rogers-” “Call me Steve, Pietro.” Pietro smiled then said, “Steve, I couldn’t help but noticed the scar on your left clavicle peeking out. The reason you’re having to wait two years before you’re deployed again is because you were tortured, correct?” I leaned against the counter and nodded my head. “My commanding officer and the rest of the staff want me to become an interpreter only due to my abilities. I’ve been targeted multiple times and the military is afraid that our enemies are trying to figure out what makes me tick.” Pietro nodded his head and played with the ring on his right hand. “Wanda and I’s father got arrested for illegal experiments. I maybe only twelve seconds older than her, but I saw it my job to protect her from the rest of the world. I got send to America by a family friend for college and now I’m just trying to get Wanda over her.” I nodded my head and placed my hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good brother. And if there is any way I can help you bring your sister over, let me know. I have plenty of connections over in Europe.” Pietro looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. “You mean that?” “Of course! Heck, I could call a friend of mine and she would have her here in a day.” Pietro looked at his shoes and bit his bottom lip. “All you have to do is ask.” I stated which caused him to smile. “Could you help me bring my sister to the States?” “I’ll let you know when her plane touches down.” Pietro quickly gathered me in a hug and I could hear him crying. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Steve.” I embraced him and smiled. “You’re welcome, Pietro. Anything for you to have your family back together.”


	8. Bucky

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Pietro crying in Steve’s arms. I raised an eyebrow and Steve winked at me. Our signal that he would tell me later. Pietro stepped back and wiped off the tears. “I should probably get going. Um, I’ll text you the information you’ll need.” Steve nodded his head and they exchanged phone numbers. “Are you heading out?” Becca asked when she came back downstairs and saw Pietro putting his coat on. “Yeah, it’s getting late. I do appreciate you all letting me stay for dinner. It was nice having a homecooked meal.” “Anytime, Pietro. You have Steve’s number so just shoot him a text that you’re coming.” I stated with Steve nodding in agreement. Becca walked over and gave Pietro a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” “Sounds good.” Pietro took my sister’s hand and planted a kiss on the top of her knuckles. I watched my sister blush and I gently nudged Steve with my elbow, only to receive a smile in return. He had seen it too. “I’ll walk you out to your car.” Becca stated as she followed Pietro outside. “Oh, she likes him!” Steve sang once the door closed, causing me to laugh. “I don’t know how I feel about this guy now! He clearly likes Becca and it’s obvious that she’s crushing on him!” I stated as I sat down on the couch. “You like him, don’t lie!” Steve chimed from the office. I rolled my eyes then sat up when Becca entered the house again. “Thank you again for letting him stay for dinner.” She stated as she kissed my cheek. “Of course! We’re not barbarians!” Becca laughed as she shook her head. “Besides, he’s a good guy.” Steve stated as he walked out of his office and hugged my sister. “You guys are great. I’m lucky to have the two of you.” I heard her mumble while she yawned. “Love you, baby sis.” I whispered as I kissed her forehead. Becca smiled and frowned. “What’s wrong?” “I feel bad for Pietro. It must have been awful leaving his sister behind.” I rubbed her back and was about to tell her something, but Steve stated, “Don’t worry, baby bear. They won’t be a part much longer.” Becca and I both looked at Steve and saw him texting on his phone. “What does that mean?” I asked in curiosity. Steve was about to answer but, quickly put up a finger when his phone began to ring and answered. “Rogers.” Steve listened and smiled before saying, “Great! I already sent the payment, so you should have the funds for this mission.” Becca and I looked at each other and we shrugged our shoulders. “Thanks again, Peggy!” Steve stated before he ended his phone call. “Peggy? As in Agent Carter?” I asked. “Yup. She owes me a few favors so, I’m collecting one of them. Wanda Maximoff should be in the US with a straight path to citizenship tomorrow morning.” I felt my jaw drop and I saw the tears falling down on Becca’s cheek. “Does Pietro know you’re doing this?” Becca asked as she walked over to hug Steve. “Yes, we talked about it.” I sat on the couch and stared at my husband in shock. “Babe, that’s so sweet of you.” “Well, everyone deserves a family. I know what it feels like to have it back again.” Becca kissed his cheek and Steve held her close. “Thank you, Steve! You’re a hero!” Steve chuckled before saying, “I’m not a hero, Becca. I’m just doing the things it takes to make a family whole again.” Becca looked up at him and smiled with teary eyes. “No, you’re a hero. To me, to Peter, and now to Pietro and his sister. You’re a hero to our country. You have done things that people can’t imagine doing. You are a hero! And I’m so proud to say you’re _my_ brother-in-law.” I walked over and wiped the tears off my husband’s cheeks. “We’re all proud of you.” I whispered before I kissed his lips. Steve nodded his head then bit his bottom lip before saying, “I love you guys.” We gathered in for a group hug and I soon felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. Steve rubbed his nose against my cheek and I formed a small smile. “Okay, I think we’re all had our emotions shot for the night. I suggest we all get some sleep!” Becca stated as she wiped the rest of her tears off. “I like the sound of that!” I stated as laid my head against Steve’s chest. As we headed up the stairs, I could tell that something was on Steve’s mind. Once we closed our bedroom door and got settled for bed, I curled up closer to his warm body before asking, “Stevie, is there something you want to tell me?” Steve shifted his weight all onto his left arm and sat up a little bit. “I’m thinking about getting Faith certified as a service dog.”


	9. Steve

“Steve, that’s a great idea!” Bucky stated as he kissed my lips. “You really think so?” “I do! With her certified, she can go with you on errands, to class, and doctor appointments. I know I would feel better knowing she is with you, fully trained to help you whenever you need it.” Bucky stroked my cheek and I noticed the soft smile on his face. “Will you take her on your run in the morning?” “Most likely. That way you know I’m with her.” I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair.  Bucky nodded his head then pulled me closer to him. “I love you so much.” I heard him whisper as he planted kisses down my neck. I placed my hands on his hips and nudged my nose into the crook of his neck. As we kept kissing each other gently, I slid my hands up and down my husband’s back. “That feels nice.” I heard him mumbled before sucking on my neck. I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist. As I felt his hands on my back, I didn’t expect my body to react the way it did. The next thing I knew, I was throwing Bucky across the room. “Ow.” I heard Bucky moan as he held his head in his hands. The bedroom door threw open and Becca came running in. “What happened?” She looked at me and I pointed to Bucky. She quickly ran over and began to attend to him. I stared in horror and tried to wrap my mind around what just happened. Bucky looked at me and I locked eyes with him for just a split seconds before I found myself running out of the house. I didn’t stop running until I almost hit a tree and decided to get my bearings. I noticed that it was pouring down rain and I looked like an idiot in my sweatpants and white, now soaked, t-shirt. As I looked to see where I had run to, I noticed the street sign. _Callaway Drive. Emily’s house_. I sighed and shook my head. As I walked down the street, I could see the light coming from her second story. I slowly climbed the porch steps and before I could knock, the door flew open with Emily pulling me inside. “What the hell are you doing in this weather, Steven!” She stated as she wrapped a fluffy towel around me. “Go get change! You are not staying in those soaked clothes!” I nodded my head and headed to the spare bedroom where my team all kept our own rubber maid container filled with backup clothing. When I opened mine, I sighed as I pulled out the only clothing I had left. A black tank top and blue active shorts. _She’s going to see idiot! Why did you come here?_ I shook the thoughts out of my mind and got changed. I walked back to the living room and found Emily had started a fire and was waiting for me with a blanket and Patrick’s favorite mug with hot chocolate. As I sat in front of the fire, she carefully wrapped the blanket and handed me the mug. “After I start washing these, I’ll come back and massage your back.” I nodded my head and just watched the flames dance. I stiffened a bit but soon relaxed as I felt Emily trying to relieve the stress in my back muscles. “Don’t touch there!” I stated as I moved from her. Emily looked at me and I rubbed my thumb against the mug. “Bucky touched me there and I threw him across the room.” “Ouch.” Emily mumbled as she slowly got closer and gently rubbed my neck and made sure to stay clear of the area I didn’t want touched. As I finished my hot chocolate and Emily was done getting all the knots out, I curled up on her couch, wrapped in the blanket I had claimed mine the first time I slept over. “Do you want me to call anyone?” Emily asked as she stroked my hair. “Sam.” Emily nodded her head because, like me, she knew he would call Bucky to let him know I was okay. As she got off the floor, she planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. “I’m here if you want to talk.” She whispered and before she could take more than a step, I said “That’s where he hurt me the most.” Emily looked at me and sat in the chair across from me, quickly taking up her profession. _Why couldn’t she be your therapist? You trust her more, moron!_ I shuttered at my own thoughts and said, “It’s right where....” “It’s in the middle of your back where it looks like your wings are coming out?” I nodded my head as she sighed. “May I see it?” I slowly sat up and she walked over and slowly lifted my tank top. “Oh, Steve, it’s not that bad! Here, I’ll take a picture to show you!” I waited until you lowered my shirt back down and looked at the picture. I could see the detail of the wings and noticed the single circle, the size of the branding iron the bastard had used, right where Emily had described. “That can easily be made into a new tattoo!” Emily said as she played with my hair. “And you are in need of a haircut! Good lord, your hair is long! It’s almost touching your shoulders!” “I like it long.” I whispered to just mess with her. Emily stared at me before saying “Yeah right! You’re a soldier! The beard, I can understand. But the hair?” I let out a soft chuckle and said, “Nadia liked it.” Emily sighed and asked, “How is she?” I shrugged my shoulders and said, “She’s alive.” “How much longer?” I bit my bottom lip and Emily quickly sat up. “You haven’t told him yet? Steven, I-” I looked at her and saw her in her thinking mode. “I understand!” I was shocked when those words came out of her mouth. “You just got back from a horrifying deployment. You and Bucky haven’t been married long and you’re still getting used to Peter calling you dad. I get it!” I relaxed a little and slumped back against the couch. “But you will need to tell them before Nadia arrives.” “I’m still dealing with the process. Liz said she would call me when she had answers about the next step.” Emily nodded her head then stood up. “Speaking of calling, I need to call Sam,” she kissed my forehead and walked off, “and you need sleep!” I curled up on the couch and watched the lights turn off. _You idiot. You have so much explaining to do!_ “Shut up brain.” I mumbled as I let sleep take over me.


	10. Bucky

Natasha and Pepper where at my house while everyone else was out looking for Steve. “I don’t even know what happened!” I stated as I wiped more tears off my cheeks. Natasha rubbed my back as Pepper handed me another cup of her peppermint hot chocolate. “They’re going to find him, honey.” Pepper whispered as she sat on the floor, keeping a worried Faith occupied in her lap. I looked at Steve’s dog and knew she was worried about him as much as I was. “God, why didn’t he take her with him.” I sobbed as I remembered the conversation we were having before the event. Natasha quickly jumped to her feet when a few of the guys came walking in. “Did you find him?” Tony shook his head while Clint said, “We looked everywhere! No sign of him!” Bruce walked over and sat down next to me and gave me a gently one arm hug. “He’ll turn up.” I heard him mumble as he got up. Sam was about to say something but quickly reached for his phone when it started to vibrate. “Please tell me that’s Steve!” Pepper asked but it sounded more like the wind got knocked out of her. “Nope.” Sam said sadly before answering. “Hi Em- WHAT?” We all looked at Sam just as he let out a long sigh. “Thanks Emily. Just keep him there if you can.” Sam listened and nodded his head before saying, “Gotcha. Thanks for letting me know and I will pass along the message. Good night.” Once Sam hung up, I could see the tears forming. “Emily Tolley is the wife of one of Steve’s teammates. He’s at her place.” I soon found myself crying again but they weren’t tears of fear but of joy. “Oh, thank God!” Tony proclaimed as he fell onto the couch across from me. “Did she say anything else?” Bruce asked. “Emily said that Steve’s past got the best of him. She knows for a fact that he was terrified when he realized what he did hurt you, Buck. That’s why he ran.” I nodded my head and played with my wedding ring. “Can you take me to him?” “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Emily’s a therapist just like me. When she says he needs time, she means he needs time.” Sam stated. “He’s my husband.” “But a soldier first!” “NO!” I screamed to everyone’s horror. “He’s my HUSBAND first! Not a damn soldier! He is NOT on deployment! You’re going to take me to him! He’s been away to DAMN LONG! I am not spending another night without him by my side!” I felt all my muscles tighten and the anger just growing. “Sam, take him please. He’s got a pretty damn good point!” Natasha snarled, and I realized everyone was getting mad at Sam. “Fine!” He shouted as we headed out the door. Throughout the ride, I didn’t say a damn thing to Sam because I was so mad. When we pulled up the house, I got out of the car before Sam could say anything. I gently knocked on the door and a young lady opened the door. “You must be Bucky. I’m Emily.” I shook her hand and followed her into the house after she waved at Sam, who gladly roared off. I saw Steve asleep on the couch and smiled. “At least he’s asleep.” I whispered as I leaned against the back of the couch, slowly stroking his hair. “You’re more than welcome to sleep anywhere. I’m used to it.” Emily stated as she sat in a chair with a book. “When is your husband supposed to come home?” I asked as I sat on the couch across the room. Emily sighed and looked at me. “I don’t know when the boys are coming home. But we’re damn grateful that Steve is. We were so worried about him the last two and half months he was over there.” I looked at her and she noticed my confusion. “You don’t know? He hasn’t told you?” I shook my head and I saw her wipe tears off her cheek. “Steve was tortured. The way Patrick told it was, right after he got off the satellite call with your son, there was an attack. When the dusted cleared, they saw Steve being dragged away by the enemy.” I felt my heart drop as soon the words hit my ears. _That’s why he flipped! I must have touched a spot some bastard had done damage to._ “I feel like an asshole.” I mumbled. “Why? Because you didn’t know? Because Steve is still coping? War is hard but living a civilian life after being tortured is harder. I’m a therapist and I’ve seen some bad days. Steve is going to have those bad days. All he’s going to need is time and you.” I looked at her and say a smile on her face. “He loves you so much, Bucky. Patrick couldn’t stop telling me how much Steve would smile when he talked about you and Peter. You mean the world to him. You’re his family.” I nodded my head and excepted the blanket Emily was handing me. “I’m heading to bed. There is a guestroom down the hall if you rather sleep on the bed.” “I’m fine here. Thank you, Emily.” Emily nodded her head and headed up her staircase. “Might I suggest something.” “Sure.” Emily looked over at Steve before saying, “Keep Peter home from school tomorrow and don’t go to work. Spend time as a family. Go to the zoo or a movie. Help him adjust.” “I’ll think about.” I stated with a smile. Emily nodded her head and I curled up under the blanket. “Good night, my love.” I whispered. Just I was closing my eyes, Steve began to moan. I quickly got up and sat on the floor next to Steve. I slid my arm under his head and placed my other arm horizontal on his back after wrapping myself in the blanket. As I laid my head next to his, I let out a sigh before allowing sleep to take over as I listened to my husband’s steady breathing.


	11. Steve

When I woke up, I was shocked to see Bucky next to me. As I carefully got up, I moved him from the floor onto the couch I had been sleeping on and placed my blanket on top of him. I walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for everyone in the house. “Good morning.” I whispered when Emily came downstairs. “Morning. How are you feeling?” I shrugged my shoulders and allowed her to massage them. “Feel better?” “Much.” I stated as I flipped the pancakes on the griddle. “I told Bucky.” “Told Bucky what?” Emily looked at me and it dawned on me what she told him. “Oh.” I whispered as I placed more batter on the griddle. “He deserved to know that you had been tortured. How else is he going to help with the healing process?” I sighed and looked at Emily. “He’s already dealt with me being taken and tortured once. I didn’t want him to know because I thought I was saving him from heartache.” Emily shook her head and kissed my cheek. “He has every right to know. You can’t keep keeping secrets from him. You married him.” I nodded my head because I understood where she was coming from. I had to many secrets that I was keeping from everyone, not just Bucky.  “You didn’t have to make breakfast.” She stated as she began to cut fruit. “Both my husband and I crashed at your house. I’m kind of obligated to make breakfast.” Emily chuckled, and I perked up when I heard Bucky let out a soft moan as he stretched.  Emily nudged my arm and I let her take over breakfast. “Morning.” I whispered as I walked into the living room and saw Bucky texting on his phone. Bucky quickly got up and gathered me in a tight embrace. “I love you so much.” He whispered, and I could feel the tears hitting my bare shoulder. I wrapped my metal arm around his waist and laid my flesh hand against his neck to tilt his head back, so I could kiss his lips. “I should have told you the truth. You deserve to know the truth and I kept it from you. I’m sorry.” Bucky stroked my cheeks and kissed me gently. “I’m your husband. For better or for worst. I’m here for you and I want to help. I-” “Don’t want to lose me.” I whispered as I felt my tears streaming down my cheek. Bucky nodded his head and pulled me close. I laid my head on his shoulder and pressed my nose against his neck. “In my field of study, that’s progress.” Emily stated which caused me to laugh. Bucky blushed as he pushed my hair behind my ear before saying, “Thank you for letting us crash here.” “Ah, it’s no big deal! Sometimes when the guys are all home, they all crashed here after a few beers. Except you!” Emily stated as she pointed to me. Bucky looked at me with a raised eyebrow which caused me to laugh. “I can’t get drunk.” “Cheater.” Emily and Bucky both shouted at the same time, causing a huge, toothy smile form on my face. “Breakfast is ready.” As we followed Emily into the kitchen, I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. _What the hell!_ I quickly grabbed the stool next to me and felt Bucky grab my other arm. “Steve? What’s wrong?” Emily stated as she rushed over. “I don’t know.” I mumbled as I sat on the floor, looked at my leg and noticed blood coming from my knee. “Oh crap! What is that?” Bucky shouted when he noticed something hanging out of my leg. “Don’t’ touch it!” Emily shouted as she moved Bucky’s hand away. “That’s a bomb fragment!” I felt all the color drain from my face as I stared at the metal piece poking out of my leg. “What should we do, Emily?” “We need to take him to the hospital.” Emily stated as she carefully wrapped a towel under the opened wound to catch the blood. “No. Stark Industries.” Bucky and Emily both looked at each other in confusion. “Just call Tony and tell him it’s my leg.” I stated as I tried to stand back up. “I’ll help him into the car.” Emily stated as she wrapped an arm around my waist. “I’ll call Tony!” Bucky said as he dug his phone out of his pocket. As we headed to the car, the pain began to grow causing me to let out a soft gasp. “We’re almost to the car. Hang in there.” Emily stated as she opened her car door. Once I was buckled in and positioned comfortably in the back seat, I saw Bucky running out of the house with his phone still to his ear. “Okay, thanks Tony!” Bucky got in and head nodded to Emily. “Tony will be waiting for us. He said to use the back entrance. I had clearance, so it won’t be a problem.” “I hope Tony knows what he’s doing.” Emily whispered as I gripped Bucky’s shoulder due to the pain. He quickly turned to face me and took my hand into his. “Hang in there, Steve. Tony said he’s going stop the pain.” I nodded my head as I bit my bottom lip to stop me from screaming. I could see the fear and worry in both of their eyes and I knew I wasn’t doing so well. “Bucky… it hurts…. so much.” I gasped out during the waves of pain I was experiencing.  _This is all you fault! He told you that you didn’t deserve to come home and now he’s reminding you._ I shook the thoughts out of my head and soon felt the tears coming down. “Steve, we’re here! And there’s Tony waiting for us!” Emily stated as she pulled up to Stark Industries. I saw Tony and a team running towards our car as soon as we parked. “How bad is it?” I heard him ask when Bucky opened his door. “It’s bad!” I soon felt Bucky’s hand on the back of my neck while Tony talked with the team to be careful with my leg. “Okay, Steve, we’re going to move you on the count of three! One, two-”


	12. Bucky

“Shit! He’s passed out from the pain! We need to get him inside now!” Tony shouted as soon as Steve’s body went limp. “Peter’s not going to see him like this, is he?” I asked when I remembered that out son was here. “I hope not!” Tony shouted as we ran into the building behind the stretcher Steve was on. I finally allowed myself to take a deep breath after they got Steve ready for surgery. “I didn’t know Stark Industries did surgeries.” Emily stated as she sat next to me. “We don’t. But Steve can’t just go to a normal hospital. He’s enhanced. With my tech!” Tony stated as he pulled up a file on his touch screen. Emily looked at me and I shrugged. “My clearance doesn’t go that high.” “Gotcha.” Tony looked at me and said, “What do you mean your clearance doesn’t go that high? You’re married to him! Did no one read you in?” “Apparently not!”  Tony sighed and shook his head. I barely heard him mumbled about how he had hired idiots and something about making things right. “Papa!” I quickly turned around and saw Peter running towards me with Pepper right behind him. “Hi buddy!” I stated as I gathered him in my arms. “Papa, is Dad okay? I heard someone tell Aunt Pepper he was hurt really bad!” I looked at Pepper and she pointed at me before defending herself by saying, “I was in the OTHER room! There is no way he should have heard that conversation!” I formed a sympathy smile and looked at my son. “I’m not sure just yet, kiddo. They just took Dad back to see what’s wrong.” “I’ll tell you what’s wrong!” Tony shouted in anger while he looked at x-rays. “That jerk, whoever he is, placed the smallest, undetected bomb in the world in his knee!” I felt my jaw drop and Pepper asked the million-dollar question. “How did that happen?” Tony shook his head and looked at us. “I don’t know! I didn’t know it was possible! I’m shocked it didn’t blow his leg off! Something must have happened to the mechanics or was build wrong for it to only blow out the knee cap and open skin. Anyway, somehow, it got placed there and it’s been set off.” “Set off? Don’t you need a detonator to do that?” Emily asked in shock. “Yeah, you do. Someone had to be close enough to set it off. You didn’t notice anything weird or out of the ordinary this morning, did you?” Emily shook her head before saying, “Not a thing but you are more than welcomed look through my home surveillance footage.” Tony nodded his head then we all turned around when the doors opened. “Captain Rogers is fine. We were able to remove the fragments, fix the knee, and give him a new dose of the serum.” I watched Tony’s eyes widen. “Why did he need a new dose?” Peter asked before I could shush him. The doctor smiled at Peter before looking at Tony. “Someone was trying to sabotage our work. The removed all by two percent of the sermon that was still modifying into his cells.”  “SONS OF BITCHES!” We all looked at Tony in shock. “What?” He yelled before he locked eyes with Peter. “Oh. Sorry, kiddo.” “It’s okay, Uncle Tony. Uncle Bruce and Auntie Nat cuss worse than that! I know what the word fuck means!” I felt like all my blood drained from my body as soon as the word left my six, not yet seven, years old’s mouth. “Okay, Bruce and Natasha are in deep trouble!” Pepper snapped before she took Peter from me. “Aw, but I want to see Dad!” “Where do you think I’m taking you! Your papa is about to have a long conversation with your uncle!” “I’ll come with you!” Emily stated as she hurried to join them. “What made you think it was okay to cuss in the first place, Tony? You knew he was in the room!” I stated as Tony sat in the chair and rubbed his chin. “My anger got the best of me, man. I worked so hard on that serum and for someone to take my hard work without asking, almost killing Steve in the process, it pissed me off! I don’t want to lose Steve! I owe him everything!” Soon, the man I saw as the strongest person when it came to emotions was crying in front of me. I wrapped an arm around him and held him close. “It’s all my fault! I shouldn’t have allowed them to deploy him after what he had just gone through!” “Shh. It’s not your fault. We’ll figure this out, okay? You have a network of friends that will help out.” I stated just as a door opened. “Bucky, Steve’s awake.” Emily stated as I hugged Tony one last time. When I entered the room, I found Steve sitting up with his right knee propped up on a couple of pillows. “So, turns out I was a walking bomb.” Steve stated with a lite chuckle causing me to bust out laughing. I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. “You always were a problem.” “Yet, you married me.” I smiled as I kissed him passionately. “I take that we’re not getting a divorce yet.” Steve whispered as out lips parted, causing me to punch him in the arm. “Hey, you only punch me when I make the stupid joke about my heart still beating!” Steve laughed as he pulled me closer. “Our son and friends are in the room.” I states as I pushed a long strand of hair out of his face. “Yeah I know. And Emily was right. I need a freaking haircut!” I heard Emily and Pepper chuckle and I rolled my eyes. “Are we still going to the zoo?” Peter asked, and I sighed, remembering that’s why I kept him from school. “Of course, we’re still going to the zoo!” Steve stated as he swung his injured knee off the hospital bed. “Not in that condition!” I stated but soon felt like an idiot when I watched my husband sit in the wheelchair next to the bed. “What? Now that I have a brand-new dose of the serum, that apparently has been upgraded, my knee will be fully healed by the time we have dinner tonight. So, until then, I will be in this wheelchair and not applying any pressure to my knee.” Peter hopped over to Steve and I watched my husband place out son on his not injured knee. “So? The zoo?” Steve asked after Peter planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “Um, wouldn’t you rather go in clothes that are not active shorts and a tank top?” Emily asked as Becca walked into the room. “I agree with Emily. That’s why I brought you a pair of your grey shorts and a blue t-shirt.” “Thank you, Becca.” Steve said as he took the clothes. “Bucky, can you stay in here and help me get changed?” “Absolutely, baby.” I stated as I helped Peter get off Steve’s lap. “Are coming to the zoo with us, Aunt Becca?” “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Peter!” Becca stated as she closed the door. I walked over and helped Steve get his shorts off and put the new ones one. “I might need help with the tank, I’m not sure.” Steve stated, and I nodded my head. “Whatever you need, love.” As I helped get the shirt off, I noticed something on his back I had never seen before. “Holy shit!”

 


	13. Steve

I held my breath as Bucky took off my shirt. “Holy shit!” I heard him gasp when he noticed the tattoo on my back. “When did you get this?” “During this deployment. A native wanted to give me a tattoo as a thank you for saving his children.” I felt Bucky’s fingers slowly trace the outline of each wing and gently laid a hand on the branding iron mark. “Is this the spot I touched last night.” “Yeah.” I said quietly. Bucky wrapped his arms around my neck and felt his lips on the back of my neck. “I think the wings are beautiful. And that scar, we’ll find something to make that a good part of you.” I leaned my head back and felt the tears falling. “Thank you for supporting me.” I whispered as I rubbed his hand that was now placed over my heart. “I’m always going to support you.” After placing a kiss on my cheek, I put on the clean shirt and allowed Bucky to push me out of the room. “Are you ready, Dad?” Peter asked when he ran over and carefully climbed into my lap. “I am in deed!” I stated as I pulled him close in a protective embrace. “I brought your phone.” Becca stated as she handed me my phone and my favorite Dodger’s baseball cap. “Thanks, Becca. Have you heard anything for Pietro?” Becca smiled and said, “He went to work this morning and he wanted me to thank you again. And that he will have his phone on him throughout the day, waiting for your phone call.” I nodded my head and looked at Bucky. “Come on! Let’s get going before I get called to the airport to pick up Wanda!” “Roger that, Barnes-Rogers!” As soon as Bucky ended his reply, everyone was laughing at how stupid it was. “I’ve been waiting to say that for a while now!” Bucky said proudly as we headed outside, and I carefully got into the family van. “I’m excited!” Peter said as he reached over and grabbed my hand. “Me too, kiddo. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a family outing.” I stated as he squeezed his hand. “Can we have one every weekend?” Peter asked as a smile formed on his face. “I don’t see why not!” Bucky stated as he sent a text then shoved his phone into his pocket. Becca nodded her head and said, “I’ll gladly come if I’m not working!” “Yes!” Peter shouted as fist bumped the air, causing me to laugh. I carefully rubbed the wrapping around my knee and felt a tear slide down. _I will_ not _let him win! I am going to survive. I will get better and I will not leave my family._ I felt Peter squeeze my hand and I looked at him. “Are you okay, Dad?” “I’m alright, Peter.” Peter nodded his head and pointed out the window. “We’re here!” He shouted as I turned my head to see where he was pointing and noticed the sign for the zoo. “Someone is excited!” Becca stated as we parked. After getting helped settled in the wheelchair, Bucky rubbed my shoulders before asking, “Do you want me to push you or do you want wheel you’re self?” “If you want to push me, I won’t argue. Tony keeps telling me that I don’t have to be in self dependent mode all the time. Especially now that I have a family.” I saw the smile form on my husband’s face and his arms wrap around my neck. “I’m glad you’re coming to terms with that.” I heard Becca stated as she took hold of Peter’s hand.  As we walked through the zoo, Peter kept telling me different facts about the animals we would meet. “Did you know that the spider monkey doesn’t have thumbs, Dad?” “No, I didn’t!” I chuckled when I saw how excited he was when we entered the spider monkey exhibit. “Yeah! And the girl spider monkeys are the ones that are in charge, not the guy monkeys!” I heard Bucky chuckle as Becca picked Peter up to place him next to the glass. “Smile!” She stated which caused Peter to sport a toothy smile just as two spider monkeys landed next to the glass. “Oh, perfect timing!” I stated as Peter turned around to see his favorite creatures sitting behind the glass. “Oh cool!” Peter shouted as he squatted down to be eye level with the monkeys. “Hi!” Peter stated as he placed his hand on the glass and was shocked when one of the monkeys did the same thing. “Now that is a memory he’s always going to cherish.” I whispered in Bucky’s ear when he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. “I think we just made our son’s day.” He whispered back as we watched our son interact with the monkeys. _I hope Peter will be this excited about teaching Nadia all these facts!_ As I was thinking about Peter and Nadia interacting together, I felt my phone vibrate. “Barnes-Rogers?” “Hey Steve, it’s Peggy. I just wanted to give you a heads up that we just landed!” I grabbed Becca’s hand and she looked at me with wide eyes. “Thanks Peggy. We’ll be there shortly!” I stated which cause Becca to cover her face with her hands. “They’re here?” She whispered as I put my phone away. “Peter, time to go buddy!” “But I want to keep playing with the monkeys!” Peter whined. “Peter, we talked about this.” Becca stated as she reached out her hand form him to take. “Okay. Bye monkeys!” Peter stated as he waved goodbye to the monkeys as we headed to the exit. “Did you have fun at the zoo, Peter?” I asked when I placed him on my lap when I realized how tired he was. “Yeah. Can we come back, soon?” He said as he yawned. “Of course, we can.” I stated as I rubbed his back and he curled up in my lap before closing his eyes. “I think we wore him out.” Bucky stated as we reached the car. “I think you’re right.” I whispered as I watched Becca pick Peter up, so she could buckle him in his booster seat. After getting in to the car, I told Becca what entrance to go to once we arrived at the airport. “I’m glad I brought the van!” She chuckled as we got onto the highway.

 


	14. Bucky

“Do you see them yet?” Becca asked after we got to the gate that Peggy and Wanda were supposed to be departing at. “Not yet.” Steve stated as he held a sleeping Peter. “I’m surprised he is still asleep with how loud it is in here.” I stated as I took a ponytail holder off Becca’s wrist and started putting Steve’s long ass hair in a man bun. “Same and I promise, tomorrow I’m getting a freaking haircut. Promise.” I chuckled and felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw a text.

_Checked Emily’s surveillance. Person in custody! Steve’s safe now. -Tony_

I sighed when reading the text and shoved my phone back in my pocket when Steve said, “I see Peggy!” I looked up and soon saw Steve’s friend coming with another person next to her. “Hi Steve!” Peggy stated as she rushed over to hug my husband. “Hey, Peggy. Thank you for doing this!” Steve stated as he hugged her back. “Hi, I’m Bucky.” “Wanda.” Wanda stated as she shook my hand. “Welcome to the States!” Becca stated as she and Wanda hugged each other. I could hear both crying and I knew there was going to be a strong bond between the two of them. “Pietro has told me so much about you! I’m can’t believe I’m finally meeting you!” Wanda stated as she wiped the tears off her cheek. “It’s all thanks to my brother-in-law.” Becca stated as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. Steve looked up at me and I gripped his shoulder. I could see the tears coming down his cheek and I carefully wiped them away. “You did good.” I whispered to him before I kissed him. “You must be Steve.” Wanda said when she turned to face us. “I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve said as he held his hand out for a handshake but was surprised when Wanda hugged him. “Thank you! Peggy told me all the strings you pulled to get me here!” “Family is worth every string you pull.” Steve stated as more tears came down his cheek. Wanda stood up straight and stroked Peter’s hair. “Your son is adorable. He must be so lucky to have you as his dad.” “I think I’m the lucky one to have him.” Steve stated as he took hold of my hand and stroked it with his metal thumb. “Well, now that we’ve cried our hearts out. Steven Grant, what did you go to your knee?” Peggy asked out in concern. “Had to have surgery. I’ll be fine by tomorrow morning.” Steve stated, and I winked at Peggy, giving her the signal that we would talk later. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to see Pietro’s reaction!” Becca stated at she wrapped an arm around Wanda’s waist. “Oh, yes! I’m dying to see my brother!” “Well, let’s get your luggage then we’ll head that direction!” I stated as I pushed Steve towards baggage claim. After gathering their suitcases, we filled up the car. Bucky helped me into the front seat as everyone piled into the back. “I cannot believe Peter is _still_ asleep!” Peggy laughed once Bucky pulled out of the parking lot. Wanda leaned over to look at Peter and smiled. “He reminds me of Pietro. He would sleep through anything!” We all chuckled at her statement and I looked at Steve, who was rubbing his knee. “Babe?” “I’m okay. Just thinking about the guys and how much I miss them.” I took hold of his metal hand as a sign of support. “You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” I whispered which received a nod. “It’s not safe over there. I feel guilty that I’m here, at home, and they’re still there.” I stared out the windshield and bit my bottom lip. “Hey, should I call Pietro to meet us?” Becca asked as we reached the hospital parking lot. “Nah, I’ve already got something planed.” Steve stated as he unbuckled his seat belt. “Hey, Peg, could you get the crutches that Tony paced in the trunk for me. I rather be on those.” Steve stated to my surprise. “Sure!” Peggy stated as she got them out after I got Wanda’s bags out of our trunk, so Peggy could get to them. “Thanks.” Steve stated as he hosted himself up. “Peter, hey, you need to wake up.” I stated as I gently woke up my son. Peter rubbed his eyes and blinked at me. “Are we home?” “No, we’re at the hospital so Pietro can see his sister.” Peter’s eyes grew wide and said, “You let me sleep through Miss Wanda’s arrival? How could you!” I throw my hands up in defense and looked at Steve. “Well then!” I heard him stated which caused Wanda to smile as she walked around to see Peter. “Hello, Peter. I’m Wanda!” Peter quickly got out of the car and ran over to hug Wanda. “Welcome to the States, Miss Wanda! I know Mr. Pietro has missed you!” Wanda stroked Peter’s hair and started crying as she bent down to embrace him more. “Thank you so much, sweetie.” Peter gently kissed Wanda’s cheek and said, “I’m glad you’re here too.” Wanda wiped her tears before she returned the kiss on Peter’s cheek. “Your dad and papa have done an excellent job in raising you, Peter. Promise me you will stay this sweet forever.” “I promise!” Peter took hold of her hand and looked at me. “Come on, Papa! Mr. Pietro needs to hug his sister!” I felt a smile form as I wiped tears off my cheek, realizing how sweet my little boy truly was. I looked at Steve and noticed he has realized the same thing because he was crying into Becca’s shoulder as she held him close, so he wouldn’t lose his balance. “Well, come on. Peter’s right. Pietro needs to see his sister.” Peggy stated as she grabbed Wanda’s things.


	15. Steve

After we were all in and seated in the waiting room, I sent a text to Pietro. “What did you say?” Wanda asked as she held Peter in her lap. “I said that I was here and to meet me in the waiting room near the entrance.” I stated as I sat down in my chair across from my family so Pietro would see me first. Bucky pulled out his phone and said, “Wanda, would you like me to record this for you and your brother to keep as a memory?” “Would you, please?” Wanda said as she squeezed Becca’s hand which signaled to me that she was nervous. “Steve!” I heard Pietro shout as he came out of the elevator. I stood up on my crutches and embraced him in a hug. “How are you? Is your knee okay?” He asked as he examined me. “I’m fine. How are you?” Pietro smiled and said, “I’m nervous and excited! I’ve missed her so much!” As Pietro is saying this, I can see Wanda standing up and walking behind her brother. “Well, I think it’s time you two got a reunion.” I stated just as she tapped her brother’s shoulder. Pietro looked over his shoulder and as soon as he saw Wanda, he busted into tear. “My sister!” He sobbed as he gathered her into a tight embrace. “Hello, brother.” I heard Wanda sob as she buried her face into his shoulder.  “I’ve missed you so much!” Wanda stated after they pulled back and began to wipe their tears off their faces. “You’ve gotten more beautiful since I last saw you.” Pietro said weakly as he pulled his sister closer to him again and Wanda laid her head on his chest. Peter walked over and took hold of my hand. I sat back down, and I pulled him closer to me. “I think they’re happy to be back together again, Dad.” Peter whispered into my ear and I kissed his head. “I think you’re right, Peter. I think you’re right.” I whispered back as I hugged my son tight. “Hey, Dad?” “Yeah, buddy?” “Can I have a sister?” I looked at my son and smiled. “What would you say if I told you I’d been working on adopting a little girl before I adopted you?” The smile on Peter’s face said everything. “I would be jumping up and down for joy but it’s Miss Wanda and Mr. Pietro’s happy moment right now.” “I quite agree with ya, buddy.” I stated as I ruffled his hair. After everyone was able to dry their eyes and Pietro clocked out, we all decided to go out to dinner. “Steve, I want to thank you again for bringing Wanda over to the States. This means the world to us.” Pietro stated after we ordered our meals. “I’m glad that the two of you are happy.” I stated as I patted his shoulder.  “Hey, Dad, can we tell Papa?” Peter whispered after the others started talking about helping Wanda find a job. “Not yet. Let’s wait until we’ve ordered desert, okay?” “Okay!” Peter sat in his seat and tried to hide the excited, goofy grin that was on his face. After our food arrived and Wanda started talking about her and Pietro’s life back in Sokovia, Peggy popped Peter’s bubble. “Steve, how’s the adoption process for Nadia going?” As soon as the words left Peggy’s mouth, I could see the happiness disappear from my son’s eyes. “Oh, Peter. I’m sorry buddy.” I said as I gathered him in my arms. “You said after we ordered desert.” Peter sobbed as he clung to me. “I know I did, buddy. But Aunt Peggy didn’t know that.” I stated as I took my napkin to dry his tears. “But I wanted to announce it.” Peter whispered as he buried his face into my shirt. I rubbed his back and held him tighter. “What’s going?” Becca whispered as she took hold of Bucky’s hand. “I don’t know.” Bucky stated in concern. “I blew it. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, Steve.” Peggy stated in pure disappointment. “It’s not your fault, Peggy. You didn’t know about the conversation Peter and I had.” I stated as I rocked Peter, who was now softly crying into my shirt. “Who is Nadia, Peter?” Wanda asked after she walked around the table, got down to Peter’s level and began to stroke his hair. “The little girl Daddy is adopting.” Peter mumbled softly, and I added, “I started the adoption process for Nadia before we got married, Buck.” Bucky leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. I watched him closely and waited patiently for his response. “What do I need to do, Steve? What paperwork do I need to sign? What steps do we need to take to bring her home?” As Bucky was asking all these questions, I could see the excitement growing in his eyes. “When does our little girl, the little girl I have been praying for since the day we adopted Peter, going to come home?” Bucky stated as he reached across the table and took hold of my hand. “Liz Bell, she’s my buddy Adam’s wife, has been working on the adoption process. Liz left me a voicemail on my cell phone that she wants to come over sometime this week and finish some last-minute stuff. Once it’s all said and done, we’ll get Nadia.” I stated as I kissed Peter’s head. “I want my little sister to come home before my birthday.” Peter mumbled as he wiped his tears away. “We’ll see what happens, buddy.” I stated as Wanda kissed his forehead. “You are going to be an amazing big brother!” She stated as she picked him up and hugged him tight. “So, now that that piece of news has been delivered, I suggest we order desert!” Pietro stated to which we all agreed was a great idea. After paying and telling the Maximoffs we would see them later and made sure Peggy’s taxi arrived, we finally headed home. “How’s your knee?” Becca asked once we pulled into the driveway of our house. “It feels better. Tony just sent me a text saying I could take the wrapping off, but he wants you to evaluate it and sent him your opinion.” I stated as I used the crutches to get into the house. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” Becca stated as she grabbed her emergency medical bag out of the front closet. As I positioned myself on the couch and Becca carefully took the wrapping off my knee, I felt Bucky’s hands on my shoulders. “You were going to tell me you were adopting Nadia, right?” “Absolutely! I wasn’t going to keep you in the dark must longer. It was during this deployment that Liz told me that I had to update the paperwork if I wanted to continue with the process. And that meant including you and Peter.” Bucky sighed, and I quickly grabbed his hands. “I told you I wanted a little girl.” “And I’ve been praying for one.” Bucky stated, and I realized he had said that at dinner. “You’ve been looking at the adoption process, haven’t you?” I asked in curiosity. “I have. And…. I was going to tell you the night you flipped me out of bed this… um…. We got approved.” My eyes grew huge and I had to be careful as I swung around to face him. “Hey! I’m still examining!” Becca shouted, unaware of the conversation that was going on. “We have two adoption processes going on at the same time?” “And both of them were unknown by the other!” Bucky said as he laughed at the realization. “Wait? I’m going to be an aunt to three?” Becca stated when she realized what was going on. “Apparently!” I stated but saw Bucky shake his head. “Becca, sis, try being an aunt to four.” I felt my jaw drop and Becca grabbing hold of my arm to steady herself. “I’m getting THREE siblings!” Peter shouted from the banister in pure joy and did a back flip. “PETER!” I shouted when he missed his landing and began to fall to the bottom floor. “What?” Peter asked when he landed on both feet, shocking us all. “Peter? How did you do that?” Bucky asked as ran over and gathered Peter in his arms. “I don’t know. I did it when Auntie Nat was watching me while you were at work once, Papa. She said not to mentioned it to anyone but it’s fun to do! I can even climb walls and swing around the house! Just like a real spider monkey! Although, Auntie Nat started calling me ‘Spider-Kid’, but I like the idea of being a spider monkey!” “I’m going to be sick.” I heard Becca mumbled as she sat on the floor in disbelief. “I’m going to give Natasha the longest lecture ever.” Bucky mumbled as he handed me Peter. “Peter, you know you could have been hurt.” I stated as I stroked his hair. “But I’ve been practicing! Auntie Nat takes me to the gym with her and allows me to do the rock climb, so I can get stronger!” “Scratch that! I’m going to _kill_ Natasha!” Bucky shouted from the kitchen and I saw he was opening a bottle of wine. “Poor me a glass!” Becca shouted from the floor, where she was now laying with both dogs resting next to her side as a way of comforting her. “Peter, we are going to talk about this later when your aunt is here.” I stated as I rubbed his back. “Great! Let’s talk about how I’m getting three siblings!” Peter stated as he jumped up and down on the couch. “After you sit on your bottom!” Bucky stated as he handed Becca her glass of wine. Peter quickly plopped down on the couch and sat with his legs crossed. “Okay, so we’re going from a family with one child to a family with four children. What are our friends going to say?” I stated as I picked up Faith and put her in my lap. Faith licked my face before she curled up in my lap to fall asleep. “What I want to know is genders! I know Nadia is a girl. Bucky, with your two I’m assuming they are sibling?” Becca stated as she sipped her wine. “Yes. They are siblings. They are twin brothers.” Bucky stated as he curled up in his favorite chair. “I’m getting a sister and two brothers? Super cool!” Peter stated in excitement. I stroked his hair and said, “You’re going to have to share things. Okay?” “Okay! I don’t mind sharing! I just want them to be loved as much as I’m loved!” “Awe, Peter! That’s so sweet!” Becca stated as she finished taking a sip out of her glass. “Well, I guess we have a lot to do before our family gets a tad bit bigger.” I stated. “I think you’re right. We’ve got a lot to do!” Bucky laughed as Peter got off the couch and curled up in his lap, under the fleece blanket. “Well, I guess I need to make my announcement.” Becca stated as she placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table. “And what is that, my dear sister?” Bucky stated. Becca smiled and said, “Pietro has asked me out on a date.” “Oh really!” I stated with a sly smile forming on my face. “I know. Like it’s not obvious that we both like each other and his sister approves of me!” Becca stated with much sarcasm. I chuckled at her remarks and surprised myself when I let out a loud yawn. “You’re yawning, and our son is fast asleep. I think this means that today was a pretty good day.” Bucky stated as he carefully got up with Peter fast asleep in his arms. Becca helped to hoist me up and up the stairs as Bucky put Peter in his bed down the hall.  Faith and Sarge quickly followed us into the master bedroom. Sarge peaked his head in but didn’t enter while Faith hurried over to the bed and jumped on top. “Thanks, Becca.” “You’re welcome, Steve. I think your knee will be perfectly fine in the morning. But I don’t want you to go running in the morning.” “I wasn’t planning on to.” I stated before she kissed me good night. “Thanks Becca.” Bucky said as he walked into the room and hugged her good night. Becca picked up Sarge and helped him wave bye as she closed the door. “What a day.” I stated after Bucky and I changed into something more comfortable. “Tell me about it!” Bucky chuckled as he curled up closer to me. Faith got comfortable at the edge of the bed like it was her duty to protect us. “She’s such a good girl.” I stated. “She slept at the edge of the bed every night after you left. Sarge would sleep in either Peter or Becca’s room.” Bucky stated as he adjusted his pillow. I smiled then out a sigh. “What are we going to do with four kids?” “Do what Peter said. Love them as much as we love him.” I looked at my husband and saw that his eyes were closed. _I couldn’t have said it better._ I picked up my phone and went to my photos. As I was scrolling, I finally found the picture I was looking for. There in my arms was Nadia and the guys standing around me as I was holding up the adoption packed that Liz had mailed over. _Soon, my darling. Soon you’ll be back in my arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the adoption process can be either a long, hard process or short, easy process.   
> For the sake of the story, I'm making it look short and easy.   
> Adoption means a lot to me because a lot of my family members (aunts, cousins and sisters) are all adopted.   
> With that background knowledge about me, I hope that helps you understand why I write so much about it.   
> Thank you for all the support and I hope you're enjoying the read!


	16. Bucky

When I woke up in the morning, I let out a sigh of relief when I found Steve still fast asleep next to me. Faith lifted her head up after sensing my movement and scurried up to me. “Good morning, Faith.” I whispered as I scratched behind her ears and allowed her to lick my face. “Morning.” Steve mumbled as his eyes slowly opened when Faith began to lick his face. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and pushed his hair behind his ears. “How are you feeling this morning?” I asked as he sat up to stretch. “I feel fine. My knee feels normal so that’s a plus.” He stated as he headed for the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?” My head shot up and I raised an eyebrow. “What?” Steve laughed. “Nothing. I’m just surprised you want me to join you during your morning shower.” Steve leaned against the doorframe and sigh. “I guess I’m just wanting the company. Besides, it’s a huge shower. Enough room for three people!” I laughed and rolled my eyes at his comment before I got out of the bed. “As long as the third person isn’t your dog!” I stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. “Faith, door.” Steve barked. I watched Faith use her front paws to open the bedroom door then leave the room, closing the door with her back paw. “How the hell!” I stated in shock. “I’ve been teaching her things here and there. She’s a smart girl.” Steve chuckled as he began to slowly kiss my neck. “Oh, you’re a sly one, aren’t you!” I growled as he pulled me into the bathroom. Before Steve could even pull my shirt off, we heard Becca screaming. We quickly ran out and saw Peter hanging upside down from the ceiling. “PETER PARKER BARNES-ROGERS!” I screamed when I saw the sight. “WHAT IN THE WORLD!” Steve shouted as he ran down the stairs to catch him but was even more angry when Peter flipped off the ceiling and swung, using some kind of rope, to land next to me on the second floor. “I was just doing my morning exercise!” Peter explained as I stared at him. “Peter…” I was lost for words and all I could do was pull him close to me. “You scared us!” Steve stated after he returned to my side and began to stroke Peter’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled then Steve surprised me when he said, “Hey, how about we make my workout room an indoor jungle gym for you. We’ll put up a rock climb, monkey bars along the ceiling, and anything else you want. How does that sound?” “Really?” Seeing Peter’s eyes light up with excitement made me smile. “I think Dad has a great idea!” I stated. “I second that motion!” Becca shouted from the kitchen. I took hold of Peter’s hands and we all headed downstairs to join her. “Did Natasha let you do that when we weren’t around?” Becca asked as she placed the omelets on the table. “Only at her and Uncle Clint’s house.” Peter stated as he placed a biscuit on his plate. “Does Uncle Clint know you do these things?” I asked. “Nope! Auntie Nat said he talks to much.” Peter giggled. “She’s not wrong.” I whispered to Steve, causing him to smile. After finishing breakfast and cleaning up the table, I heard the house phone ringing. “Barnes-Rogers household, this is Bucky.” “Hi, Bucky. This is Robin from the adoption agency. I was wondering if it was possible for you and your husband to meet me today around two to talk about the adoption of the twin Morales boys?” I looked over at Steve and said, “Let me ask him.” Steve looked up at me as I placed the phone on mute. “Are you willing to meet up with our agent about the adoption for the twins around two today?” “Uh, Liz just sent me a text that she wanted to meet with us today.” I sighed then got an idea. “How about we meet with Robin at two and have Liz come over for dinner. Hell, invite all of your buddies’ spouses!” “You mean that?” “Yeah, I mean that! They’re part of your family, aren’t they? I need to meet them at some point!” Steve smiled and kissed my cheek. “Okay. I’ll send out a text!” I smiled then went back to my phone call. “Hi, Robin?” “Yes, I’m still here.” “We can meet today at two.” “Excellent! I’ll see you here at the office at two!” I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone. “They are all for it!” Steve shouted as he came out of his office, carrying Peter on his shoulders. “Looks like we’re going to have a house full of people tonight! Peter, I can see if your uncle Sam can keep you tonight.” I stated. “Uh, no you won’t!” Steve stated. “Why not?” “Because they want to meet Peter too! Hell, they want to meet everyone!” Steve stated with much excitement. “Looks like we’re going to have a HUGE July fourth party this year!” Becca laughed as she came down the stairs in her scrubs “I have to work today. I won’t be back until tomorrow morning.” She stated as she grabbed her coffee cup. “Darn. I wanted you to meet everyone.” Steve stated as he hugged her. “Maybe next time. I promise!” Becca stated as she ruffled his long hair. “And you better get that haircut before I see you again!” She shouted as she rushed out the door. “We don’t meet Robin until two. It’s only seven-thirty. How about we go get you and Peter a haircut then we’ll figure out what we’re going to do the rest of the time we’re out.” I stated as I grabbed my shoes that were waiting for me by the door. “That’s not a bad idea!” Steve stated as he ran up the stairs with Peter chasing him to see who could get their shoes on and get back downstairs the fastest. To my surprised, they both got back at the same time. “Man! Even with me swinging off the banister, you still made it here before me.” Peter stated with a pout. “No, kiddo, I think we got here at the same time.” Steve said as he helped Peter put his baseball cap on. “Your dad is right. You both got here at the same time.” I stated as we headed out of the door. After getting Steve and Peter both haircuts and figuring out what we needed for tonight’s dinner, we headed back to the house to unload the groceries from the car. “Is it just me or are you getting nervous about this meeting too?” Steve asked as he handed me the milk. “It’s not just you. I’m really hoping this meeting goes really well.” Steve was about to say something else but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. “Who could that be?” I heard him ask as he headed over to open it. “Wanda! Hi!” Steve stated as he embraced her. “Hello! How are you doing?” “We’re doing good! What brings you here?” I stated as I hugged her. “I was dropping Pietro off at work and got to see Becca. She said something about you guys meeting with your agent today about the adoption, so I thought I come by and take Peter out for the afternoon, so he won’t be bored.” “Oh, Wanda you didn’t-” “Hi Wanda!” Peter shouted when he saw her in the living room. “Hey, kiddo!” Wanda got down to his level and hugged him tight. “What are you doing here?” “Well, I came by to see if you wanted to spend the afternoon with me with your parents go talk about the adoption process for your siblings. I hear you’re going to be a big brother to three siblings!” Peter looked at us and stuck out his bottom lip. “Can I go with Wanda, Papa? Please, Dad!” Steve and I started chuckling and agreed to him going. “Sweet!” Peter stated as he hugged us. I headed out to the car and got his booster seat and placed it in Wanda’s vehicle. “You behave for Wanda, you got me?” “I will Dad! I promise!” Peter said as he climbed. “Becca gave me your number, so I’ll keep you updated on things.” Wanda stated as she hugged us. “Thank you for doing this. You really didn’t have to.” I stated. “I know but I wanted to.” Wanda said as she climbed into her car. “See you later!” Peter shouted as he rolled down the window as Wanda pulled out of the driveway. “Our son is spoiled.” Steve laughed as we headed back in to get things that we needed for the meeting with Robin. Once we were in the car and on our way to the adoption office, I felt the anxiety growing as we got closer and closer. “I’m glad I cut my hair before this meeting. First impressions mean the most.” Steve mumbled as we parked. As we got out, I had to stop and take a few deep breathes before we opened the door.


	17. Steve

“Barnes-Rogers?” A lady asked as we walked in. “That’s us.” Bucky stated as he shook her hand. “I’m Robin. I’m the case worker you’ve been talking to.” I shook her hand and we followed her to her office. “I’m glad you could come. Gentlemen, I want you to meet the birth mother, Rio Morales.” I felt like I had been slapped in the face.  _New born babies! Wait, no, she’s still pregnant! Holy crap! I can’t believe how brave she is to do this!_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Bucky Barnes-Rogers and this is my husband, Captain Steve Barnes-Rogers.” I shook Rio’s hand and gave her a gentle smile. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you! If my husband was alive, he would be so happy to know his best friend was going to adopt his boys!” I felt a pain in my chest. “Jefferson. Jefferson Davis was your husband.” I said with much sorrow. Rio nodded her head and hugged me. “He was always grateful for your friendship with him. Every call, text, and email you two shared he treasured.” “He was a good man and a good officer.” Rio nodded her head as she took hold of my hands. “He was always proud of how far you had gotten. He would sign these adoption papers in a heartbeat if he knew it was you!” I felt a tear run down my face and Rio wiped it away. “My husband and Steve meet while they were both in boot camp. Jefferson discovered the army wasn’t for him and joined the police academy instead. But they never lost touch.” “He would send me care packages and I would be invited to different sports games when I was back in the States. He was a good friend. I was saddened when I learned of his passing. Have they caught the person yet?”  Rio shook her head and sighed. “Not yet. But as soon as I know, I will make sure the police notify you.” I looked at my friend’s wife and could see the pain in her eyes. Her body looked tired and frail. “Rio, um, are you sick?” I asked as I wrapped her in a gentle embrace. “I am, love. Stage three breast cancer that showed up unexplained around my fourth month of the pregnancy. I can’t do any of the treatments because of the pregnancy. I don’t know if I will make it after the boys are born. And the doctors are worried about the boys and I don’t have the funds to pay for treatment for the three of us! That’s why I’m putting them up for adoption.” Rio said as she looked at Robin. “I’ve made my choice and I’m glad I did. Jefferson would want it this way too.” Robin nodded her head as she wiped a tear off her cheek and said, “This might have been the easiest placement appointment I’ve ever done!” Bucky smiled as Rio walked over and hugged him. “Thank you! Thank you for applying and accepting this meeting! This would not be happening if it wasn’t for you!” Rio said as she kissed Bucky’s cheek. I could see that Bucky was uncertain on what to say next. “When are the boys due?” I asked as I offered Rio a seat. “In two months. I know, it’s rather close.” She stated as she took hold of Bucky’s hand when his eyes grew wide. I laughed and said, “Don’t worry about it, Rio. We’ll have everything ready for the boys.” Rio smiled, and Robin slid a piece of paper towards us. “It just needs a signature. We were able to get everything else done while you were deployed, Captain Barnes-Rogers.” I nodded my head and signed the paperwork after Bucky. “Rio, I want to pay my respects to your husband. Did the two of you choose any names?” Bucky asked as he helped her put her coat on. “Jefferson and I had only picked one name before he passed, and I found out it was twins.” I looked at her and saw a smile on her face. “We picked the name Miles.” “Then, I promise you, one of your boys will carry the name of Miles.” Bucky said as he took hold of her hands. “Thank you, Bucky. I appreciate.” Rio said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “You still have my number. Call or text me whenever you need to, Rio.” I said as I hugged her goodbye. “I will. Thank you. Both of you! You are making this decision easier by the minute.” I helped Rio get in her car and I felt Bucky’s arm wrap around my waist as I watched her drive away. “Why is it when we’re adopting kids, you already seem to know the biological parents?” I laughed and shook my head before saying, “I don’t know, Buck. I honestly don’t know. I didn’t even know Jefferson and Rio were expecting the last time I talk to him. I found out in the newspaper that he was killed in the line of duty two days after I was captured overseas.” Bucky nodded his head and kissed my cheek. “Robin said we’re free to go. I say we go buy a few things for a nursery!” “I think that’s a wonderful idea! And why one of us is cooking dinner, the other one can start setting things up!” I stated as I rubbed my husband’s back. As we got into the car, I felt my phone vibrate. “Oh, I’ve got a Skype call!” I stated as I answered. “Hey!” Jack Kempt shouted when I answered. “Hey! How’s it going?” I shouted as Bucky leaned into the frame. “It’s going great! We actually need a favor.” Adam Bell stated. “What’s that?” Bucky asked as he removed his keys from the ignition. “Um, could you, um, pick us up?” Patrick Tolley asked with a smile on his face. “YOU’RE HOME!” I shouted in excitement. “Yea, we just touched down! We’re home, man!” Mac Strong laughed as Adam turned the phone around to show the airport sign. “We’ll be right there!” Bucky stated as he started the van up and I ended the call with a wave to my buddies. “I can’t believe that they’re home! And they didn’t tell me!” I laughed as I leaned back as I put my phone in my jacket pocket. “Oh, boy! And we invited all their spouses to dinner tonight! We have the upper hand!” Bucky stated which caused us both to laugh. “I’m glad we bought triple the amount we thought we were going to need!” I stated as I took hold of his hand. “Man, this is turning out to be one hell of a good day!” Bucky stated as he began to make circles on one of my knuckles. As we got closer to the airport, I sent a text to my buddies that we were almost there. “Man, I can’t wait to hug and wring all of their necks!” I stated which caused Bucky to laugh. “I’m excited to meet them.” “I’m excited for you to meet them, too.” Once we parked, I sent a text telling them we were here. “Now we just wait for them.” Bucky stated as he opened the trunk of the van and sat on the tailgate. “We don’t have to wait long. There they are!” I shouted as I started to wave to my team. “Steve!” I heard them shout as I ran over to embrace them all. “Oh, I’ve missed you guys so much!” I stated as lead them over to the car. “We’ve missed you too, my man!” Mac stated as he patted my shoulders. “Everyone, this is my husband! Bucky, this is my team!” Bucky smiled and was surprised when Adam pulled him into a hug, saying “Thank you for loving and taking care of this idiot! He truly needed it!” Bucky laughed and hugged him back. “Well, the Lord knows I needed someone to watch my dumbass too.” My buddies laughed at Bucky’s remark as we piled all of their things into our van. “Man, it feels nice not riding in a military vehicle!” Patrick stated as he got comfortable. “I was expecting us to be sharing the backseat with a kid!” Jack stated as he placed his feet on the middle console that was between me and Bucky. “Peter is with my sister’s boyfriend’s sister for the afternoon. You will meet him tonight at dinner.” “Speaking of dinner. We invited all your spouses for dinner without knowing you were coming home!” The guys began to laugh, and Patrick stated, “Well, that takes care of us surprising them!” I nodded then Bucky added, “You want to tell them what we’re doing before we go back to our place.” “What are you doing, man?” Adam asked in curiosity. “Bucky and I need to buy some things because we’re about to become dads to twin baby boys in two months. “NO WAY!” The guys shouted in excitement. “Damn it, Steve! Not only do we have to throw you the biggest fucking birthday party ever, but now we have to give you the biggest fucking wedding _and_ baby shower! Jesus!” Mac laughed, and which caused Bucky to look at me in shock. “What the fuck does _that_ mean?” I bit my lip as Patrick stated, “Woah! He hasn’t told you? Fuck!” “Sorry to burst your bubble, Steve. Bucky, man, we are so giving you guys a wedding! This asshole of a husband of yours _planned_ all of ours, was _in_ all of ours, and he _married_ Jasper and Mac!” Jack stated as he punched me in the arm. “Hey!” I shouted then looked at Bucky. “I was going to try and talk them out of it!” “HELL NO!” The guys screamed which caused Bucky to laugh. “You know something, Stevie. I think we’ve both lost that battle!” Bucky stated as he took hold of my hand. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I stated as Patrick ruffled my hair.


	18. Bucky

After going to the store and Steve’s team insisting on buying _everything_ for the nursery, we finally headed to our house. “Oh man! This place is nice!” Adam shouted as they brought everything in. “Thank you. I worked hard to make it a home while Steve was away. I wanted him to come back to a place that felt like a safe and warm place.” I stated as I wrapped my arm around my husband’s waist. “Well, you did just that!” Jack stated as he opened a door, revealing the dogs barking up a storm. “Oh, hi!” Jack stated as both Sarge and Faith came running out of the room. “Did you and your brother get stuck in the office again?” Steve asked as he got on his knees and allowed her to lick his face. “You weren’t kidding! She is all over you!” Patrick stated as he let Sarge sniff his hand before allowing his fur to be stroked. “Yeah, she’s definitely mine while Sarge is truly Becca and Peter’s!” Steve stated which I added, “I lost my dog to my sister and son!” “Maybe you should get a cat!” Jack joked as he stroked Faith’s ear, who seemed to like it a lot with how fast her tail was wagging. I rolled my eyes and said, “I would if I wasn’t about to be a father to four kids!” “Oh yeah! You’re still planning on adopting Nadia!” Mac stated as he grabbed the boxes with the cribs while Steve grabbed the new mattresses. “Is it okay if I sent up the nursery?” “Go right ahead, baby. I’ll make dinner.” Steve smiled and headed upstairs with his team following him as Adam said, “We’ll help you with the nursery!” “Ah, I wanted to help make dinner!” Jack whined. “Jack, you are more than welcome to help me cook dinner.” I stated as I tossed him an apron. “Sweet!” Jack said as he put on the apron and washed his hands. “You two have fun!” Steve shouted as they headed to the room where the nursery was going to be. “So, Bucky, are you really okay with us throwing you guys a wedding?” I looked at Jack while saying, “I had wanted a wedding in the future. But with Steve being active duty, I didn’t know when I was going to get it.” Jack nodded his head and began to cut the veggies for the soup. “Hello!” I heard Wanda shout as the front door opened. “Dad! Papa! We’re here!” Peter shouted as he ran towards me. I quickly gathered him in my arms and hugged him tight. “Hi buddy! Did you have a good day?” “I had an awesome day! Miss Wanda took me to the movies and then to the park for ice cream!” I smiled and looked at Wanda. “Thank you, Wanda. I really appreciate everything you did today.” Wanda smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. “I’m glad I could do it!” “Hey, Buck? How do you want the meat cooked?” I heard Jack stated so I headed back with Peter in my arms. “Well done. No pink but not burnt.” I stated as I looked over the ground beef that he was cooking. “Peter, do you remember Mr. Jack?” “Yes! He came and picked up Dad when he left for the Middle East!” Jack smiled and said, “It’s good to see you again, kiddo." Peter smiled back then waved for Wanda to come closer. "Hi, I’m Jack Kempt. I’m one of Steve’s teammates.” Jack said as he shook hands with Wanda. “Nice to meet you. My brother is dating Bucky’s sister.” Jack nodded his head before he ruffled Peter’s hair. “Hey!” Peter giggled. I put him down and said, “Why don’t you go bother your dad and the rest of his team in your brothers’ nursery!” “Okay!” Peter ran out of the room and I hugged Wanda. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” “Oh, no. Pietro is taking me out to dinner tonight. But thank you!” I nodded my head and heard Steve yell, “Thank you Wanda!” “You’re welcome Steve!” Wanda shouted as she walked into the living room to shout back up to him. Steve leaned over the banister and said, “Do you want us to keep Peter up here with us or what do you want us to do?” “Whatever you want to do, babe. We have a playground outside, a playroom, or allow him some time on the computer. Doesn’t matter to me.” “Gotcha!” Steve stated. “Well, I need to head out! I have to go pick up Pietro from work.” Wanda stated as she kissed my check and waved to Jack as she headed for the door. “Bye Miss Wanda!” Peter shouted as he waved to her from the banister. “Bye Peter! Bye everyone!” I closed the door behind her and went back to the kitchen to help Jack finish making the meat for pasta sauce. “Man, it’s been a while since I’ve had some good spaghetti!” Jack stated as watched me place the meat into the homemade pasta sauce. I smiled and said, “Well, I’m glad that I’ve had the honor of making you and the team your first meal back!” As Jack and I finished up making dinner, I heard the doorbell ring. “Someone is here already?” Jack asked as I headed to the front door. “Hi! I’m Amelia Kempt.” “I’m Bucky Barnes-Rogers! Welcome to our house.” I said as I let her into the house. “Amelia!” Steve stated as he came running down the stairs. “Hi Stevie!” Amelia stated as she hugged him tight. “How are you doing?” “I’m doing good but not as good as you’re about to be!” Amelia raised an eyebrow but gasped when Steve pulled her into the living room, to see her husband standing in front of her. “JACK!” Amelia sobbed as she hugged him tight. “Hello, my love!” Jack said as he pulled her close. “When did you get home?” Amelia asked when she finally stopped crying. “We got in today!” Mac stated. Amelia looked up and began to cry harder when she saw the rest of the team. “You’re assholes!” She shouted as she ran up the stairs to hug them. “We do our best!” Adam stated as another knock on the door alerted us someone else was at the door. “Hi Jasper!” Steve said as he hugged a young man. “Hi, Steve!” Jasper stated, and I could detect an English accent coming from him. “Hi love.” Mac stated which caused Jasper’s attention to snap to where he heard Mac’s voice. “You son of a bitch!” Jasper said as he hurried to the staircase that Mac was jogging down. “Oh my God! You’re home! You’re all home!” Jasper said as he kissed Mac tenderly. “Got in today.” Jack said as Amelia came back down and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Mel, did you know?” “I just found out myself, Jasper!” Jasper shook his head and laid it on Mac’s shoulder. “You really know how to surprise us, Steve.” “Hey, the surprised me too! They call and asked me to pick them up! I had no idea!” Steve stated as he picked up Peter after our son jumped into his arms. “I can’t wait to see how Liz and Emily react!” Amelia stated just as the doorbell rang again. Steve walked over and was soon hugging two ladies. “Hi, Liz. Good to see you again, Em.” “It’s good to see you again too, Steve. Thank you for inviting us over.” Emily stated as she hung up her jacket. “I’m impressed! This place is way better than that apartment you had!” Liz stated. “Hi, I’m Bucky.” I stated as I shook their hands. “Nice to meet you. Are we the last to get here? I saw Jasper and Mel’s car outside.” Liz stated then I heard Emily gasp causing Liz to look in her direction. “Oh my God!” “What the hell!” They quickly ran over to their husbands and more tears were being shed. “I can’t believe you are home, babe!” Emily stated as she kissed Patrick on the lips. “Surprise!” “Yeah, we even got Steve!” Adam stated as he rubbed Liz’s back. Liz laughed and hugged Adam in complete content. “Well, I think we did good here!” Mac stated as he kissed Jasper. “I agree with Mac. And with that said, who’s hungry?” I asked as I ushered them all to the dining room.


	19. Steve

After eating, multiple conversations, and the guys playing video games with Peter on the flat screen in the living room, I finally was carrying Peter upstairs. “Did you have fun?” I asked him as I helped him get ready for bed. “Yeah.” Peter yawned as he slid his pajama shirt over his head. “I’m glad. They are as much as your family as they are mine.” I stated as I tucked him in. “I love you, Dad. I love you and Papa a lot.” Peter mumbled as he closed his eyes. “I love you too, kiddo. And I promise, I’m going to love your siblings as much as I love you.” A smile formed on Peter’s face and I stayed in the room once his grip on my hand went limp after he was fast asleep. When I returned to the living room, the guys were all chilling drinking beers while the girls were sipping wine. “I can’t believe he did _that_!” Bucky stated in shock. “Oh yea! Your husband is a complete idiot at times!” Mac stated with a chuckle. “Oh, are we talking about me now, Mac? Lord knows I have stories about you that Jasper doesn’t know!” I stated as I pulled Bucky out of his chair before sitting in it and pulled him onto my lap. “He’s not wrong!” Adam chuckled before Bucky looked at me. “Did you really jump onto a grenade?” I turned my head and began to glare at Mac. “Hey! It’s always a good story!” “Yeah, only when you forget to add that it was a dummy grenade, Mr. I went _skinny dipping_ in the _Hudson River_!” Jasper quickly looked at Mac and slapped him on the back of the head. “YOU IDIOT!” “What do you mean me idiot? I- well, maybe I was an idiot.” Mac laughed. “Isn’t that illegal?” Liz asked which caused Mac to laugh. “Oh yeah! Totally illegal! It would have been on my record if Steve hadn’t bailed me out and worked something out with the police to keep it off!” Jasper quickly reached for my hand and I took it. “Thank you for looking after _my_ asshole of a husband!” “Hey! We’re a family!” I laughed. “So, do the girls and Jasper know your exciting news?” Adam asked. “About him adopting Nadia? We’ve known for a while.” Amelia stated. “Not that exciting news! That’s old news!” Jack stated as he kissed her head. “What the guys are talking about is that,” I looked at my husband and saw a smile on his face, “we’re about turn our family of three into a family of five!” I watched all the spouses look at Bucky and I in excitement. “Oh my gosh! That’s awesome!” Emily stated once she got her voice again. “Yeah, we’ve got to finish up the adoption process for Nadia and our twin boys will be born in two months!” Bucky stated as he leaned closer to me. “Good lord, malak!” Adam said with a sigh. I smiled when I heard my Arabic nickname that Nadia’s father had given to me. “What does ‘malak’ mean?” Bucky asked in confusion. “It means ‘angel’, Bucky. Steve was given title of ‘Almalak alhairs’ by the village which means ‘guardian angel’.” Adam stated while Patrick added, “And get used to hearing it! That’s all Nadia has ever call Steve since she learned to talk!”  Bucky nodded his head and kissed my cheek before saying, “It does make sense with your angel wing tattoo.” I let out a soft sigh and ran my fingers through his hair.  “So, now that Bucky knows we are giving you guys a wedding, we need to take about a date!” Patrick stated as he placed his beer on the coffee table. “Oh, yes! Us girls have been doing some location searching and we think we found the perfect place!” Emily stated with much excitement. “Guys, as much as I appreciate it, I don’t think we really need a wedding.” I stated which caused me to get stares from everyone. “Oh no! You are not getting yourself about of this! You did everything for our weddings!” Jack stated. “Jack’s right! You also paid for everything! All of our wedding dresses, the venues, the flower arrangements, the catering and everything else we could have wanted!” Liz stated as she took my hand. “We want to do this for you, Steve. You brought us so much joy and happiness. You deserve the same.” Jasper said as he took hold of Mac’s hands. I sighed and said, “Yeah. You want to know why I did all that? Money. The Army doesn’t pay much but because I’m also employed with Stark Industries, I could afford it.” “So?” Amelia stated. “So, your wedding, Mel, was twenty-seven thousand dollars.” Amelia and Jack’s eyes grew wide. “Liz and Adam, your wedding was thirty thousand dollars.” Liz and Adam quickly stared at each other in shock. “Emily and Patrick, I paid fifty thousand dollars for your wedding.” Emily was so stunned, she didn’t notice Patrick’s color faded from his face. “And Mac and Jasper. Your fucking wedding was seventy thousand dollars! And that includes me being able to get a license to officiate your wedding!” “You’re joking!” Jasper shouted as Mac put his head into his hands. “Steve, that’s a total of one hundred seventy-seven thousand dollars!” Adam stated as he finished doing the math. “Yeah. I get paid roughly three hundred thousand a month from Stark Industries.” I stated. “Damn! You definitely have a high clearance than I do! I only get paid fifty thousand a month!” Bucky stated. “But now do you understand where I’m coming from? I wanted to pay for your weddings because I had nothing else to use the money on!” I stated as I rubbed Bucky’s back. Bucky laid his head on my shoulder and said, “We could have a small wedding. Nothing big. We both don’t have a whole lot of family anyway.” I sighed and hung my head. “I don’t know, Buck. We’re about to gain three more little ones, I’m about to start college while you’re working, and we don’t know when the guys could get the call to leave again.” As soon as the words left my mouth, everyone seemed to understand where I was coming from. “Steve’s got a point. You guys are about to be swamped and we haven’t had time to start families of our own.” Jack stated with much sorrow in his voice. Seeing my buddies all upset was unsettling. “Steve? You alright?” Mac asked as he placed his beer on the coffee table. _“You’ll always disappoint them, Captain. You’re nothing but a tool for them to use!” “No! They’re my friends!” “Friends that will leave you in the dust. They aren’t coming for you. You mean nothing to them.” The guy leaned in with the hot iron rod and-_ “STEVE!” I jolted out of the memory as Bucky shook me. “Steve, what happened?” Emily asked softly as she got in front of me and Bucky got off my lap. “I-I…” I gripped the armrests of the chair, trying to catch my breath and focus. “Bucky, can you get him a glass of water?” “Sure thing, Emily.” Amelia gently placed her hand on my arm, so I was able to watch her move behind me and begin to softly massage my back. Bucky carefully handed me the glass of water and I slowly began to take sips. “Okay, what happened?” Emily asked once I was done with my water. “Bad memory.” I whispered. Emily nodded her head and looked at Bucky. “Do you know who his therapist is?” “Not a clue.” Bucky whispered. I curled up in a tight ball in the chair and just focused on closing myself off. “I don’t want to leave him like that.” Patrick stated. “I’m with Patrick. I don’t think we’ve ever seen him like this before. That bastard must have done a number on him.” Adam added. “I swear, when I find that bastard I’m going to make him pay!” Jack snarled causing Amelia to grab hold of his hand to calm him down. Mac squatted down in front of me and placed his hand on my knee to get my attention. “Steve, you’re better than this. What that asshole did to you does _not_ defined you. You understand me? You are a brave man. A good husband and an excellent father. You are our best friend and we owe you so much. You _can_ survive this!” I looked at his hand and studied the cracks on his hand. “You are better than that bastard! Don’t go back there, okay? Don’t give him the time of day!” Mac continued as he squeezed my knee. My eyes finally met his and I could see the anger in his eyes while his body language screamed he wanted to just protect me. I slowly extended my hand and Bucky quickly took hold of it. “I’m here, babe. I’m here.” I closed my eyes as I felt Bucky’s fingers run through my hair. “You are more than welcome to spend the night. We have two guest rooms and the couches are pullout couches.” Bucky stated. I felt a hand under my arm and I looked to see who had hold of me. “It’s alright, Steve. I’m helping Bucky get you to bed.” Jasper said softly. I nodded my head and slowly got up. Once we were in the bedroom, Faith woke up and barked over to my side. “Hi, girl.” I whispered as she began to make circles around my feet. “I’ll leave you too it, Bucky.” Jasper hugged Bucky then closed the door. “Come on, love. Let’s get you dressed.” _You need a shower!_ “Shower.” I mumbled as I headed for the bathroom. “Can it wait for tomorrow morning?” Bucky asked as he grabbed my arm. “Shower now.” I whispered as I began to take off my clothes. “Can I join you?” I looked at my husband and pulled him close. “Please.” Bucky smiled and began to kiss me tenderly. “Okay, as much as you want to take a shower, how about we compromise and go for a warm bath?” “I can compromise.” As Bucky filled the bath, I carefully took off my shirt and tried to get a look at the branding iron mark. “Remember what Mac told you.” I looked at Bucky and saw the concern in his eyes. “I was actually thinking about a tattoo design.” “Oh?” I nodded my head and helped him get his clothes off before we both got comfortable in the bathtub. “Because it’s a circular shape, I was thinking about making it look like a globe. And under the globe, I want to put our children’s birth dates.” Bucky kissed me and laid his head on my shoulder. “I think that is an amazing idea!” I held him close and just relaxed when I felt his hand place over my heart.


	20. Bucky

After helping Steve calm down, I helped him get out of the tub and into dry clothes. Once he was laying in the bed, I opened the bedroom door when I heard something scratching against it. “Hi Sarge. Do you want to come in?” I asked the German Sheppard. Sarge barked and ran int the room. After he jumped on the bed and curled up next to Faith, I climbed into the bed next to my husband. “Looks like you didn’t lose your dog after all.” Steve mumbled. “I guess not, but I wouldn’t mind getting another dog. And maybe when Nadia comes, she can get her own pet!” I whispered as I stroked his hair. “I think she would like that.” He yawned before his breathing became steady as his eyes closed. Once I knew Steve was asleep, I carefully slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs. “Oh, I was coming down to do this.” I stated when I found our friends cleaning up the downstairs. “You had Steve to worry about, Bucky.” Liz stated as she handed Adam some of the wine glasses. I nodded my head and allowed Amelia to guide me to the couch. “Sit! We’ll take care of this!” She said as she began to massage my shoulders. As I felt the tension leave my shoulders, I began to actually relax. “I do appreciate everything.” I stated once everyone was done cleaning _my_ house. “Okay, I have a question. Mel, how do you pronounce your name?” “A-mel-e-a. It’s how my mother pronounced it and that’s what I’ve stuck to!” Amelia stated. “And that’s why all call her ‘Mel’ because it’s easier and it’s the only nickname her mother accepted me using!” Jack chuckled. I nodded my head and Liz pulled out some papers. “Steve filled a lot of this out before you guys got married. I can work with you when filing the new additions if you want.” “I would appreciate it. Thank you.” I stated to which Adam said, “I think we could all help. We were working with Steve on the first half, we can help you with the second half!” After agreeing to their help, we all started working together on the paperwork. After two hours of going over different pieces of information, we were almost done but were startled when Sarge came running downstairs, barking his head up. “Sarge!” I shouted as I tried to quite my dog. “What’s going on?” Steve asked as he came to the banister, rubbing his eyes with Faith right by his side. “We don’t know! Sarge is barking at something!” Patrick stated as I grabbed hold of my dog’s collar. “Sarge! Stop!” I stated but he kept barking. “Will you stop if I let you outside?” I opened the door and let Sarge run outside and began to growl, chasing a raccoon off the backyard. Steve appeared at my side and flipped a light switch, sending Faith into the yard and nudging her nose into the ground. “Okay, that doesn’t normally happen.” I stated as Steve headed into the yard. “Babe, I need a bucket of warm water and a soft towel.” Steve said as he squatted down next to Faith. I came over and grabbed Sarge’s collar before going in. “Jack, can you keep a hold on him?” “Sure!” Jack grabbed Sarge’s collar and took him to the living room while I got the things Steve asked for. “Oh my gosh! It’s so little!” I heard Emily stated then I heard the back door close. “Poor thing looks like it’s been in a struggle.” Mac whispered. I came over with the bucket and towel to noticed Faith was licking a tiny Beagle puppy. “Oh wow.” I whispered as Steve dipped the towel and began to wash the dog’s face as Faith touched her nose it it’s nose. “Good girl, Faith. Your mother instincts are at work.” Jasper stated as he stroked her fur. “How did Sarge know it was there?” “Probably hear the whimpering.” “How did it get to the yard?” “Where did it come from?” I was listening to all the questions that were being asked as I watched Steve carefully take care of the puppy. Steve gently got up and began to rummage through the pantry. “What are you looking for, babe?” “Formula! Becca had to get some for Sarge a while back!” I watched him mix the formula and start filling up a turkey baster with the milk. I watched Steve sit on the floor next to Faith and begin to drip the milk on the puppy’s face until it sensed it and began to suck on the baster as Steve slowly let it out. “Faith is keeping a close eye on that puppy.” Liz stated as she watched Faith get closer to see how the puppy was doing. “Puppy is okay, Faith. You’re such a good mama.” I stated as I scratched behind her ear. Faith whimpered which caused Steve to lay o his stomach but kept feeding the puppy. Faith laid down and made sure her belly was next to the puppy. “Good girl.” Steve whispered. I noticed Sarge slowly walking over with his head down. I watched him place his head on Faith’s back and lick the puppy. Faith laid her head close to the puppy’s body and watched its movement. Once the puppy was done feeding from the baster, Steve handed it to Jack before getting up, holding the puppy close to his chest. “I don’t think Faith liked that.” Mac stated when Faith barked at my husband. “I know, girl. When we go upstairs, I’ll let you protect the puppy.” Steve stated as Faith jumped onto the couch and nudged the puppy with her nose. “Someone is telling you she wants to be mama.” Emily stated with a soft chuckle. Steve smiled and planted a tiny kiss on the puppy’s head. “Peter is going to flip when he sees the puppy in the morning.” Patrick whispered. “Speaking of the morning, I think it’s time we all hit the sack! We can work on the last pieces of the paperwork later.” Liz stated which we all agreed with. After making sure our friends were settled, Steve and I headed back to our room. “Here’s the dog bed.” I stated as I placed it near the edge of our bed frame. Steve sat down and allowed Faith to curl up. “Here you go, girl.” Steve carefully placed the puppy next to Faith’s warm body. “Sarge, you going to be a good Dad and protect the puppy?” I asked my dog as he licked my face before settling down next to Faith. “Well, you did say you wanted another dog.” Steve whispered as we curled up in the bed together. “I know.” I chuckled. Steve pulled me close and placed his forehead against mine. “I love you so much.” “I love you too.” I was about to close my eyes when I heard our bedroom door open. “Dad? Papa?” I rolled over and saw Peter silently walking towards our bed. “Babe, you need to move over. Our son is joining us.” Steve rolled onto his other side and began to snore. Peter climbed between me and Steve. I stroked his hair and asked, “What happened, kiddo?” “I had a nightmare.” I sighed and kissed his head. “No need to worry, Peter. Dad and I are going to protect you.” Peter nodded his head then settled back to sleep. I looked at my little family and smiled. _It’s about to get bigger and I can’t wait!_ I gently ran my fingers through Peter’s head as I thought about him interacting with his new siblings. I finally laid my head on the pillows and listened to Steve snoring which was something he didn’t normally do. “What did he do to you?” I whispered as I studies the back of his head and noticed a scar along his neck. I got out of bed and called Tony. “Hello?” “Tony, sorry for waking you but I need to know what happened during Steve’s capture.” I heard movement on the other end before Tony said, “Buck, I’m not sure myself what all happened. I’m actually meeting with his commanding officers and a few other higher ups to talk about it tomorrow. Can you wait for answers?” I looked back over at my sleeping family. “Yeah. I can wait.” “Okay. And Emily called me and told me what happened. Just for your knowledge, Steve’s therapist is Dr. Julie Roberts.” “The woman that was in Pepper’s office?” “Yeah, she was my therapist before she went to the VA. I recommended her to Steve.” “Thanks for the info, Tony. I’ll let you get back to sleep.” “Yeah. You get some too, Buck.” I said I would and hung up. As I got back into the bed, I finally felt sleep come over me and I closed my eyes and listened to the sound occurring in my bedroom.


	21. Steve

I woke up to Peter laughing and one of the dogs barking. As I sat up, I saw Peter was laying on his back with the puppy licking his face. “Peter! Come downstairs with the puppy please!” I heard Bucky yell. “Coming Papa!” Peter carefully cradled the puppy and stood up, noticing me. “Morning Dad!” “Morning Peter.” I said with a yawn as I climbed out of the bed and followed him downstairs. Emily pushed Buck out of the kitchen after he filled up the baster. “Here’s the puppy, Papa.” Peter said as he sat on the barstool. “You want to learn how to feed it?” “Yes!” I watched Bucky show Peter the technique I used last night to feed the puppy as I checked my emails on my phone. “Come on, Faith and Sarge. Outside time.” I stated as I pushed them out the back door. As I closed the door, I saw an email from my therapist.

_I want you to come in. I heard about last night and I’m concern. -Roberts_

I sighed and shoved my phone into my pocket, thinking about what all occurred last night. “You guys didn’t have to make breakfast.” I heard Bucky stated. “Oh yes we did! It’s like Steve said when you guys crashed at my place. All the husbands and us four women all crashed here. We are obligated to make breakfast!” Emily stated as she kissed my cheek after handing me a cup of coffee. I nodded my head and opened the back door when the dogs started barking. Faith quickly ran over and placed her head on Peter’s foot. “Hi, Faith! I’m done feeding the puppy.” Peter laughed as he handed the baster to Amelia. “Morning.” Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen. “Morning, Jasper.” Bucky stated as he passed him a cup of coffee. “Thank you. How are you doing, malak?” I swallowed my coffee before saying, “I’m okay. I found out my therapist knows what happened last night, and she wants me to come in today.” Bucky rubbed my forearm and said, “I want you to go.” “I don’t think I have much of a choice. Emily would have my head if I didn’t and Tony would lecture me about how therapy is something you don’t just quit.” I replied as Emily pointed a finger gun at me and made a popping noise causing me to roll my eyes. “We can give you a lift if you want.” Adam stated with Liz nodding her head in agreement. “If that’s not a problem, I would like that.” I stated as I helped Patrick put the couches in their correct formation. “Hey, Dad, I know what to name the puppy!” Peter said as he came running over with the puppy curled up in his arms. “And what do you want to name the puppy? And before you tell me, I want to let you know that the puppy is a boy.” I stated as I scratched Faith’s ear after she sat at my feet. “Oh! Than is Malak still a good name?” I was stunned. “You wanted to make the puppy after your dad?” Mac asked when he noticed my reaction. “Yeah! Because he’s a little angel and I didn’t want to call him angel. So, I thought if Dad can be called ‘malak’ then so could the puppy!” I sat on my hunches in disbelief and was brought back to the present when Faith licked my face. “I think it’s perfect.” Amelia stated as she sat on the couch. “Yeah, the little guy is a survivor. He’s sweet and adorable. I think Malak is a perfect name.” I felt a little smile forming and I kissed my son’s head. “I think it’s a perfect name. And I’m honored that you want your puppy to share it with me.” Peter’s eyes lit up as he asked, “He’s my puppy?” “Of course! You’re the one that named it!” Bucky said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “I named Faith making her _my_ dog. Papa and Aunt Becca named Sarge, making him _their_ dog. You named Malak, so he’s _your_ dog.” “Awesome!” I saw the smile in his eyes as he carefully rubbed his cheek against the side of Malak’s face, receiving a lick on the nose. “Breakfast is ready!” Liz shouted which caused us all to head into the dining room. As we finished eating, I heard a loud knock on the door. “Who could that be?” I asked as Bucky left the room. “I don’t know. Was someone supposed to come over this morning?” Adam stated. “Not that I know of.” I whispered.  “Tony! Pepper!” I heard Bucky announce in surprise. “Where the hell is he?” Tony shouted. “Tony, please calm down!” Pepper stated as I entered the living room. “What’s going on?” “What’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on! You’ve been lying to me!” Tony stated as he crossed his arm. I looked at him in sympathy. “Steve, what is he talking about?” Mac asked when I noticed all my friends were looking at me. I felt trapped. All my exits were blocked, and I was beginning to feel my anxiety building. “Can we not crowd around him, please? I don’t need my husband jumping out a window just to feel okay again.” Bucky voiced as he carefully hooked his arm onto mine. “Bucky’s right. We all need to calm down and settle down.” Emily stated as she ushered everyone on the couch. “Um, Mel, help me clean up the table?” Liz asked with Amelia nodding her head. As the rest of us sat down, Peter hugged me tight. “I’m going to go upstairs.” “Okay, buddy.” I ruffled his hair then watched him until I couldn’t see him. “Okay, Tony, what the hell is going on?” Bucky asked calmly. “I talked with Steve’s commanding officer. There’s some details he’s not sharing.” Tony stated as he began to stare at me. “Does he have to share? What that asshole did was traumatizing!” Adam stated in defense. Pepper took hold of my hand and said, “Steve, you don’t have say anything. Okay? What happened back there, you don’t have to tell us! The only person you would need to tell is your therapist. Dr. Roberts has already called me and told me you have an appointment. Please tell me you’re going.” “I’m going, Pepper.” I mumbled as she stroked my hand with her thumb. Pepper nodded her head and looked at Tony. “You need to stop pushing him. He is _not_ your kid and you are _not_ in charge of his wellbeing.” Tony slumped in his chair and I felt some relief. “Now,” Pepper positioned herself on the couch across from me, “that we have that out of the way. Steve, you’re going to therapy today and while you’re gone, the rest of us are going to the venue to do some planning for this wedding.” “YES!” Mac shouted with excitement. “Thank you, Pepper!” Emily stated as she got up to hug my friend. I looked at Bucky and saw he was just shocked as I was. “Wait, this is really happening?” Bucky asked as he held my hand. “Of course, this is happening! Emily called me last night and us five ladies talked about the venue they picked out. I have it booked and paid for. And I don’t want to hear a word out of you, Steve! They,” Pepper pointed to my friends, “are planning. I’m paying!” I looked at Bucky and saw excitement in his eyes. “Okay. While I’m at therapy, you plan this all out!” I stated as I forced a small chuckle out of me. “Good!” Pepper stated as sat with pride. “Can I come down?” I heard Peter shout. “Yes, you can come down!” Patrick shouted. Peter carefully came down the stairs carrying Malak in his arms with the other dogs following. “Look what I have, Aunt Pepper!” Peter stated as he put Malak in her lap. “Oh, how precious!” Pepper stated as she held Malak up to her face. Faith barked which caused us all to laugh. “Faith has been mama since last night.” Amelia stated as Pepper handed Malak back to Peter, who sat down so Faith could keep an eye on the puppy. “Well, Steve, if you’re going to therapy we need to head out.” Adam stated as he stood up. I kissed Bucky on the cheek and went to get my shoes on. When I came back down, Adam kissed Liz on the cheek before leaving the house with me. Tony walked out with us and hugged me. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.” “I know Tony. Thank you for looking out for me.” Tony patted my shoulder before getting in his car. “I’ll see you later.” “Bye, Tony!” I climbed into Adam’s and buckled up. “Thanks for the ride.” I stated as we left the driveway. “You’re my brother, Steve. I’m not leaving you behind to suffer by yourself. None of guys are going to do that to you!” I nodded my head and took a deep breath before saying, “He said you guys just want to use me and when you’re done with me, leave me in the dust.” Adam almost slammed the brakes in shock. “That bastard said _that_?” I nodded my head and saw the hate in my friend’s eyes. “Steve, the SOB doesn’t know how special you are to us! The guys and I see you as our brother. As do our spouses! You have been there since day one! That SOB knows nothing about that!” I nodded my head and let out another deep breath as we reached the VA hospital. “Adam, can you come with me?” “All you had to do was ask, my brother.” Adam said with his thick New Orleans accent that sounded encouraging as we got out of the car.


	22. Bucky

“Oh my gosh! This place is amazing!” I stated as we walked into the venue that the women had picked out for the wedding. “Papa look at the view from the windows!” Peter stated as he looked out the window. I walked over to him and was awe struck at the view that I was getting at One Atlantic. “Look at that!” I whispered as I looked at the Atlantic ocean’s waves hitting the shore. “At night, the pier will be lit up.” Jasper stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “Steve is going to love this!” I breathily whispered. Peter took hold of my hand and smiled up at me. “Papa, am I going to be part of your wedding?” “Of course, you are!” I said as I picked him up. “Your dad and I wouldn’t have it any other way!” “What about my brothers and sister?” I pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. “Your brothers aren’t due for two more months. And your sister-” “Should be here any day now.” Liz stated as she kissed Peter’s cheek. “So, Nadia might be in the wedding?” Peter asked with excitement. “Maybe! Depends on how fast we can get Nadia her citizenship and into your parents’ arms.” Amelia stated as she ruffled Peter’s hair. “Now, Bucky, what color flowers should we have?” Pepper asked as she pulled out her phone. “I always liked blue lilies. Steve’s a huge fan of white roses! Every Valentine’s Day, Peter, your dad would get me a bouquet of blue lilies and I would get him a bouquet of white roses.” Peter giggled and said, “Can you get me red tulips?” “Why red tulips?” Patrick asked. Peter began to play with the hem of his shirt. “Is that what you would give your mom, Peter?” I asked which received a small nod. I rubbed his back and held him close. “You miss her, don’t you?” “Yeah.” Peter whispered. “Well, then, because Bucky likes blue lilies, Steve likes white roses, and Peter likes red tulips, I think we found our flower arrangement!” Pepper stated with all of us agreeing. After talking about more details for the wedding and what was going to be served at the reception, we came down to how many we were actually inviting. “Oh gosh. I don’t know.” I whispered. “Well, let’s think. There is our friend group, Buck, so that’s six.” Pepper stated. “Then there is all of us, which is eight.” Patrick added. “Don’t forget Aunt Becca, Mr. Pietro, and Miss Wanda!” Peter stated. I laughed and said, “We could never forget them, kiddo!” “Okay, we have a total of fourteen guest, plus the Barnes-Rogers family which equals a total of eighteen once Nadia arrives!” Pepper stated after she finished doing the math. I slumped in my seat and said, “I hate to use this whole venue just for eighteen people.” Mac clapped my shoulder and said, “Don’t feel bad, Bucky. Jasper and I only had these losers at our wedding and we invited over a hundred.” “But the minute they found out we were gay, they backed out. Steve paid all that money and it was only the nine of us.” Jasper added. I nodded my head and felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. “Hey Becca.” “Hey, where are you guys? I came home and found no one here!” I laughed and told her where we were and why. “Oh, thank goodness! I’m so happy that Steve agreed to the wedding! Hey Pietro,” I heard my sister yell, “I hope you have a nice suit! My brother and brother-in-law are finally having a wedding ceremony!” “You can bet my running shoes I do!” I heard Pietro shout which caused me to chuckle. “I have a dress I can wear!” Wanda quickly added which caused a smile on my face. “Well, you heard it here first! The three of us are _totally_ coming!” Becca stated with much happiness in her tone. “Okay, Becca. We’ll see you later today.” “Sounds good. I’m going to go take a _long_ nap!” I said my goodbye to my sister and hung up the phone. “Well, Becca and the Maximoffs are definitely coming.” I stated as I put my phone on the table. “And you know we’re all coming.” Patrick added.  “Hey, Papa, I’m hungry.” Peter whispered into my ear after he climbed into my lap. “I think we’re all hungry, kiddo! Let’s go grab something to eat.” I stated as we all grabbed our things to head out. “So, how does Italian food sound?” Amelia asked as we got closer to our cars. “Do you know a good place for Italian food?” I asked. “Yeah! My brother owns a restaurant. All traditional recipes passed down from generation to generation.” Amelia stated. “Of course! I should have known with your accent.” Pepper laughed. Amelia smiled as Jack kissed her on the cheek. “Papa!” “I hear you, Peter!” I stated when I noticed how lethargic my son was getting. “Come on. We need to get this little guy some protein!” Jasper stated as we all climbed into our respected cars. “Papa, where are you going to put all the car seats?” I looked at Peter in the rearview mirror and smiled. “Well, you and Nadia will sit in your cars eats in the back of the car. Your baby brothers will be in the middle section where you are now.” After arriving to the restaurant, I helped Peter get out of the car. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get some food in your system.” Emily stated as she took his hand. “I hope I don’t break your wallet, Papa. I can eat a lot of food now!” Peter stated. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Mel!” “Raffaele!” Amelia hugged a man that exited out of the kitchen after we walked in. “Everyone, this is my brother Raffaele Moretti. Raffaele, this is Jack’s military family.” Raffaele smiled and shook all our hands. “My! This little one looks like he could put away a whole bowl of my famous meatballs!” Raffaele stated as he shook Peter’s hands. “Can I do that, Papa?” “Are you that hungry?” I asked and was shocked when Peter started nodding his head. “You know what! If this little boy can eat a whole bowl, I’m paying for the meal!” “Raffaele, brother, you don’t have to do that!” Amelia stated after her brother made the announcement. “But I want to, baby sister!” “And I can do it Aunt Amelia! I know I can!” Peter stated as he began to hop up and down. “Okay! Let’s get started!” Jack stated as Raffaele took us to a table. A few minutes later, Peter began to start on his bowl of meatballs topped with pasta sauce. “These are good! Papa, we should have these at the wedding! Dad would love them!” Peter said as he ate the third one. “I heard wedding!” Raffaele stated as he put our drink orders down. “My husband and I got a court house wedding. These guys found out and lectured the stew out of my husband.” I stated. “And we finally got Steve to agree!” Jack stated when Raffaele looked at Amelia. “And you didn’t tell me?” “Raf, don’t you dare!” “Oh, I dare! I am _so_ catering this wedding!” I looked at Peter and saw a smile come on his face as he ate the sixth meatball. “How many has he eaten so far?” Liz asked as she looked over at Peter’s bowl. “I’m about to eat my seventh! I just have five more to go!” Peter stated as he took a bite. Raffaele patted Peter’s shoulder and went to the kitchen to see if our order was ready yet. When Raffaele came back with our food, Peter had successfully eaten the whole bowl of twelve meatballs but quickly started on his bowl of pasta. “Mama Mia! You are hungry!” Raffaele laughed as we all watched him eat. Peter nodded his head and smiled proudly after her swallowed his first bite. “You all enjoy! Tell me when you’re ready for desert!” We thanked Raffaele and I looked at Peter. “When did this all start? Eating this much food.” “It started after I got bite by that spider!” Peter stated. “Wait? Did you say spider?” Jasper asked in shock. “Yeah! One of my classmates brought a spider to school one day and it got loose in the classroom before show-and-tell. Later in the day, it bit me! Papa got called to the school to come pick me up and take me to the hospital.” ‘And they told me nothing was wrong with you!” I stated in shock. “Peter, what was the name of the classmate?” “His name is Harry Osborn.” As Peter answered the question, all the color faded from Jasper’s face. “Jasper, don’t you work at Oscorp Industries?” Liz asked. “I did. I was the lead scientist and researcher until four months ago. I got fired for, and I quote, ‘losing a prized spider that would help the future of science’.” “And you think that’s the spider that bit Peter.” Mac stated. “Peter was the spider red and blue?” “Yup!”  Jasper leaned back and sighed. “Yea, that’s the stupid spider that went missing. Norman’s son must have taken the spider from the lab and gone to school with it.” “Is Peter going to be okay?” I asked thinking about how Steve was going to react when he found out. “I don’t know. I’d have to run tests.” Jasper said as he rubbed his chin. “Is Dad going to be mad?” “No, your dad is going to be concerned. _Really_ concerned!” I stated as I pushed my fork through my pasta. “Okay, let’s finish eating lunch, have some desert, then we can go to Stark Industries and us Tony’s labs. He’ll get over it.” Pepper added. After agreeing that the trip to Tony’ lab was the best next step, we all decided on what desert we wanted to order. “The cannoli are the best.” Amelia stated. “With you saying that, I have a feeling we might be asking your brother to make those for the wedding.” Patrick stated. “I’d gladly make them any how!” Raffaele stated as he sat next to his sister. “Speaking of this wedding, I will need to know how many you are inviting.” “Sadly, it’s only going to be eighteen.” Raffaele smiled and said, “Eighteen is more than you think, my friend! Seeing your son eat, I say he gets his appetite from his father.” Jack laughed and said, “Steve can put away three MREs in one hour! The man knows how to eat!” “And that makes a difference when you’re planning on catering any kind of gathering.” Amelia stated as she put a hand on her brother’s hand. “Besides, I had a very small wedding when I married my wife. There was only five of us. It was just my family and her family, which only us, Mel and our mothers. What matters is when you do have your special day, you have those that matter the most to you.” Raffaele placed a gently hand on my shoulder and I nodded my head. “Thank you, Raffaele. Up until now, I was worried. But with you saying that, I’m not worried about a small wedding.” Raffaele smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek. “Call me when you have everything plan! Then we’ll talk about the menu.” We all said our thanks and headed to the cars. “Alright, next stop is Stark Industries.” Pepper stated. “Come on, Peter. Let’s go see what that spider did to you.” I stated as I opened the car door. “Are you going to tell, Dad?” “Do I have much of a choice?” Peter smiled before saying “I guess not!” As I got in the driver seat, I became worried. _How the hell was I going to tell Steve this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late posting. I have finished school for the year and am back to writing. 
> 
> Also, I want to note that the words in Arabic are written the way they sound. If you want to know what the words actually look like, here is the list of sayings that are being translated with how you will see them in the story:
> 
> Almalak alhairs - guardian angel   
> Malaki alhairs - my guardian angel  
> malak - angel   
> Ya eazizaa - my darling   
> Kayf halik ya habibi - how are you my love  
> Ana mutaeab - I'm tired


	23. Steve

“That took a lot of courage to say all that in front of not just me, but your friend.” Dr. Roberts stated. I noticed Adam had his head in his hands, with tears sliding through the openings. “Pepper said I needed to say something.” I mumbled. Adam lifted his head and I saw how red his eyes were. “Steve, I can’t believe you went through all of that.” I reached for my friend’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I think, with this information, I’m going to put you on some form of medication. I’ll call Stark and have him modify it, so it will work in your system.” Dr. Roberts stated. I nodded my head and squeezed Adam’s hand again. “We’ll make sure that he takes them.” Adam stated which caused me to laugh. After saying goodbye, Adam and I got into the car to go get lunch. “I wonder how the others are doing with planning the wedding?” I asked when I saw I didn’t have a single text or phone call. “There is no telling. Those women know how to plan a party!” Adam stated with a chuckle. As we walked in, I saw familiar face. “Clint!” “Steve!” I hugged my friend and introduced him to Adam. “Nice to meet you, Adam.” “Nice to meet you too, Clint.” They shook hands and Clint invited us to sit with him. “So. what are you doing here?” I asked after we ordered our drinks. “Nat had a doctor’s appointment, so I came here to grab a bite to eat.” Clint said as he relaxed in the booth. I nodded my head before saying. “You can’t tell anyone, but Bucky and I are having a wedding ceremony.” Clint’s eyes grew wide just like the smile forming on his face. “Alright! I’ll make sure to buy a new tux for it!” Adam laughed so hard that Coke came out of his nose. “Adam!” I shouted while Clint started laughing. “Sorry!” Adam stated as he stated cleaning up the Coke. Once we cleaned up the mess our food arrived, and we started talking about the upcoming football season. “I don’t know who to pull for. My wife is more into the game than I am.” Adam stated before taking a bite of his hamburger. “Yeah, Nat and I rather watch hockey because of the fighting!” Clint pointed out as he covered his fries with ketchup. “I pull for Army.” I stated causing Adam to face palm himself. “Why didn’t I think about pulling for Army?” I patted him on the shoulder with a goofy grin on my face. “Oh! The wife is calling!” Clint said when he pulled out his vibrating phone. “Hey love-” I watched the smile fade and a look of shock form on Clint’s face. “They’re positive?” Adam and I looked at each other and we both formed wide smiles. “Okay. I’m with Steve and one of his friends. Can I tell them?” Adam nudged me when he noticed my excitement building as Clint told Natasha he loved her. “Well?” We both asked as soon as he hung up the phone. “Nat is two months pregnant!” Clint said as he tried to wrap his mind around the news while Adam and I started high fiving each other. “That’s great! Congrats!” Adam stated as I ruffled Clint’s hair. Clint smiled and said, “Looks like you baby boys are going to have a playmate!” I nodded my head and said, “Peter is going to flip! Getting three siblings and a baby cousin!” Adam nodded before saying, “Let’s finish eating so this new Dad can get home!” After finishing and paying, I felt my phone vibrating after we watched Clint leave the parking lot on his bike. “Hello?” I answered and felt my knees give out when I heard the voice say, “Captain Barnes-Rogers, your daughter Nadia has left Iraqi airspace.” I gripped Adam’s arm as I asked, “Where is Nadia’s plane heading?” Adam’s eyes grew wide and a smile grew on his face. “The plane will head to California then she will board a plane to New York. That is where you will need to pick Nadia up.” “Okay! Thank you!” After hanging up and telling Adam the news, we started hugging each other out of joy. “Just think! She’s going to be in your arms before you know, malak!” Adam said as I wiped tears off my cheeks. “I want to tell Bucky in person. I don’t want to do it over the phone.” I stated as we climbed into the car. “I don’t blame you! This is huge!” Adam stated as he pulled out of the parking lot. We weren’t two blocks away when Adam’s phone started ringing. “Hey Liz! What’s up!” Adam asked. “Don’t tell Steve, but Peter’s having test done because Jasper thinks he got bit by a radioactive spider a few months ago at school because the guy Jasper used to work with created them and his son took one to Peter’s school and I think the rest is explainable.” Adam looked at me before saying, “Honey, you’re on speaking and Steve has turn absolutely white. I think he might pass out.” I gripped the handle bar and tried to take deep breathes. “Oh… shit. I guess bring him to Stark Industries. Tony and Jasper are working together.” Liz stated. “Alright. We’ll be there soon.” Adam stated and laid a hand on my shoulder as the phone call ended. “How could this happen? Why didn’t Bucky tell me!” I whispered at the realization settled in. “Bucky probably didn’t know. The school could have told him it was a spider bite. Besides, Jasper’s work was considered classified. Hey, did you know Jasper was unemployed?” I sat up straight and looked at my friend. “No! I didn’t know. Does Mac know?” Adam shrugged his shoulders before saying, “We can ask him later.” I nodded my head in agreement and sat back. “Hey, you going to be okay with the outcome?” “I’m gonna have to be! I need to be supportive of my kid. All of my kids. Nothing is going to be perfect being a parent. There are going to be the ups and downs. Whatever this spider did to Peter, I’m going to have to learn to adjust to as he gets older. With Nadia, I’m going to have to teach her so many things and I’m going to prepare for the worst as she goes to school. The twins, well, that will be a work in progress as they get older too. It’s what Bucky and I signed up for when we agreed to adopt.” I saw a simple smile form on my friend’s face and a tear sliding down his cheek. “I couldn’t have said it better myself, Steve. You’re an amazing dad already! Peter, Nadia and the twins are going to grow up knowing what two awesome dads are and a loving, safe environment.” I nodded my head and pulled out my phone to look at the picture of Nadia. “She was so sad when you left. She kept asking us if we had heard anything from you.” Adam stated as we hit the fifth stop light. “I missed her too. I’m just glad I’m finally getting custody of her.” I mumbled. “Her parents made it really clear that you are her guardian angel and that you were meant to take care of her if anything happened to them.” “Did we ever find out what happened to her parents?” Adam rubbed the back of his neck before saying, “We have no idea! We kept asking but nobody seemed to know. Do you think that’s rather weird?” “Yeah. That doesn’t seem right at all.” Once we parked in the Stark Industries parking lot, I took some deep breathes before exiting the car. “Steve!” Pepper came running outside and I was shocked to see she was running in heels. “Tony and Jasper should be done running test and getting the results by the time we get to Tony’s lab.” She said as she hugged me. “Okay. I’m ready to figure out what’s going on with my kid.” I stated. “And I’m surprised you’re so calm!” Pepper stated when she looked at Adam with the look of shock on her face. “He had plenty of time to think and rant to me on the way here. Which wasn’t a lot either.” I chuckled and said, “I just need to be a good dad right now.” Pepper smiled before planting a kiss on my cheek. “You’re already a good dad. You’re just about to be an awesome dad.” “I’ll second that!” Adam stated as he nudged my arm. “Come on, you two. I have a six-year-old that I need to make sure is okay.” Pepper held the door open then got Adam a visitor badge as I pulled out my ID card out of my wallet to show the security guard. As we took the elevator down to the lab, I reminded myself to stay calm and think about Nadia arriving, so I wouldn’t overreact. When the elevator door opened, the first person I saw was Peter sitting on the observation table.


	24. Bucky

“Dad!” Peter jumped off the observation table and ran over to Steve once he entered the room. Steve picked him up and hugged our son tight. “Guess what! I have super powers!” Peter said as he smiled big at my husband. Steve nodded his head but didn’t say a word. “The results are in!” Tony stated as he and Jasper walked out of the office area. “Peter is going to be fine, but there will be changes.” Jasper stated. “What kind of changes?” I asked. As Jasper and Tony began to explain, I couldn’t help but notice how calm my husband was throughout the whole thing. It was cleat to me that Steve was either taking all the information well or he was planning on how to murder someone without being caught. “Dad?” “Yes, Peter.” When Steve spoke, I don’t think I was the only one shocked at how calm his voice was. “Can I take gymnastics?” Steve kissed Peter on the head before saying, “If you want to take gymnastics, I’ll pay for gymnastics.” Peter quickly hugged my husband’s neck and began to thank him multiple times. “Okay. Looks like Peter will use his abilities to become a gymnast.” Tony moaned which caused Pepper to jab her elbow into his gut. “What was that for!” “For not being supportive of your nephew! Steve, I volunteer Tony for picking Peter up _every day_ he has gymnastics!” “I’d take up on that deal if I were you, Steve!” Mac stated as he placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders before adding, “You just dug yourself in a grave, my man.” Tony sighed and leaned his head back in desperation. “I’ll think about.” Steve stated as he put Peter on the floor. “Peter, sweetie, let’s get you dressed and out of that hospital gown.” Amelia stated as she took his hand. “Good. This is itchy.” Peter said as he walked into the other room. I walked over to Steve and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m shocked. You’re extremely calm with all this.” “I need to keep it together for Peter. Besides, I’m already plotting my revenge.” “Steve!” Our friends shouted as soon as the words left his mouth. “Babe, you can’t just say that!” I stated as I wrapped my arm around his waist. “I’m only going to sue the asshole! What the hell do you think I’m planning on doing?” Steve said in defense. “Dude, with you having not reaction and as calm as you are, we probably all thought you were going to go commit murder!” Jack stated. Steve shook his head and said, “No, I’m not planning anyone’s murder. Besides, if I did, I wouldn’t be able to hug my daughter when she arrives tomorrow afternoon.” I quickly looked at Steve and felt a smile creep on my face. “Nadia is going to be here?” Peter shouted as he entered the room. “That’s right, Peter. Your sister will be here before you know it!” Adam said as he got down to Peter’s level and hugged our son tight. “Yea! She’ll be here for the wedding!” Peter shouted as he hugged Adam then ran over to me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. “Are you excited, buddy?” “Yeah!” I smiled and looked at my husband. “So, what do we need to do get ready for Nadia’s arrival?” “Well, we already bought all her furniture so that’s check off the list. Really, all the shopping we get to do is with Nadia. And that includes clothes, bedding, and toys.” Steve stated as he tried to rub the area of his back that the scar was on. “Is your back bothering you again?” Adam asked. “Yeah. It’s nothing.” Steve stated. “That’s what you said at your therapy session. Are you positive?” I could see the concern in Adam’s eyes. “Dad, if it’s bothering you, then you need to say something.” Peter stated as he reached out to take hold of Steve’s hand. Steve took it and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. “You’re right, kiddo. To be honest, the tag is rubbing against the scarring and it itches.” “I can fix that!” Pepper said as she grabbed scissors and cut the tag off Steve’s shirt. “Better?” “Much!” Steve tilted his neck to the side and a loud pop echoed in the room. “Wow!” Patrick stated as he pointed at Steve. “Yeah, the POS broke my neck, so it’ll pop here and there.” Steve stated as he shifted his weight. “I’m going to be sick.” Tony whispered as he placed his head against the wall. “That’s awful, Steve.” Emily whispered. “Steve, you need to be evaluated. A broken neck healing in the wrong position could cause nerve damage!” Amelia shouted as she hurried over to Steve and pulled him into a chair. “Where did you feel the pop?” “Do we have to do this, Mel? I’m fine.” Amelia looked at my husband with anger in her eyes, causing Steve to sigh. “There is a faint scar right below my right ear. It goes in the patter of a Ka-Bar military knife.” Amelia leaned him to the left and began to examine the area in question. “Okay, from what I can feel, you’re going to need surgery! Your neck is still broken!” I felt the air knocked out of me as I tried to grab hold of the chair next to me. “Bucky, breathe!” Jasper shouted as he helped me sit. “What do you all need?” Tony asked as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. As Amelia began listing what she would need, Tony ran to the other room before shouting “I have all that!” “You do?” Amelia said as she ran into the room with Tony. “Does that mean Dad is going to get his neck fix?” Peter asked me. “It’s better now than later when there might be more damage.” Patrick stated as he patted Steve on the shoulder. “Put this on!” Tony said as he threw a hospital gown at Steve. “Hell no!” Steve stated as he threw it back. “You’re not wearing your good red shirt. Put it on.” Tony said as he threw it at Steve again. Steve balled it up and placed the gown in the trash. “I said hell no.” I looked over at my husband and saw the pain in his eyes. “Steve-” “Shut up, Tony! I said no! I’m not doing it!” Finally, the anger that Steve was compressing was finally letting loose. “I’m fine! I don’t need your help! I don’t need anybodies help! Just leave me alone!” I watched my husband storm out of the room and slam the stairwell door open as he left the lab. Peter quickly got out of my arms and ran after his dad. “Peter! Wait!” I ran after him and saw him use one of his new tricks to quickly get up the staircase. I rushed back out and hit the elevator button. “What the hell just happened?” Jack asked as the door opened. “I don’t know, but I’m about to find out!” When the elevator hit the lobby, I went over to the security officer and asked to see the cameras. “What are you looking for Mr. Barnes-Rogers?” “My husband and son, Frank.” I stated. I looked over the cameras trying to locate my family, but Frank is the one that found them. “Here! Top floor in the big conference room.” I looked at the frame and saw Peter sitting next to Steve. “Thanks, Frank.” I headed for the elevator and headed to the top floor. “Peter? Steve?” I called out as I exited the elevator. “In here.” I heard Steve state. I walked into the room and sat next to my husband on the floor of the huge conference room. “I’m sorry I ran out like that. I’m just tired of things being wrong with me and everyone wanting to fix it.” I stroked his hair and listened to him as he continued. “I just want to be left alone. I’m fine. I’m healthy and I just want to focus on us.” Steve looked at me and I could see the tears streaming down his face. “I just want to focus on you and me, Bucky. I want to spend time with our beautiful children and not worry about what is going to happen next.” I nodded my head in agreement and Peter snuggled up closer to Steve. “I understand that this is all a mess. I’m glad that you’re telling all this to me.” I whispered as I laid a head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head and heard a sniffle. Peter and I looked at each other and he winked at me. I smiled knowing he had talked his dad into telling me what he was feeling. Steve let out a soft sigh and pulled me closer. “I love you both, so much.” “We love you too, Dad.” Peter kissed Steve’s cheek and I stroked his metal knuckles. “Come on. I need to explain to them that my neck isn’t broken.” Steve stated as he began to stand up. “Are you sure that it’s not broken?” I asked as we walked to the elevator. Steve nodded his head and stroked my hand. “I’m positive.” Peter laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. As we got into the elevator, I looked at my husband and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long. I have more chapters for your enjoyment.  
> I hope you are all doing well!


	25. Steve

 “Wait? Malaz? As in Nadia’s father?” Patrick asked in shocked. “I thought he was deceased?” Mac asked. I had just gotten done telling my friends that my neck wasn’t broken but mended by an old friend. “I don’t believe it! How did this happen?” Adam asked in full shock. I took a deep breath before saying, “Ziva died when Nadia was two, leaving Malaz alone to raise Nadia.” I stroked Peter’s hair when he climbed into my lap. “During the deployment when I started the adoption process for Nadia, Malaz left a letter for me saying I had the rights to adopt his daughter. He did this because he was starting the rebellion movement.” “Wait! Malaz is the leader of the Rebellion!” Jack stated in shock. “Yes, Malaz is the leader. And he’s the one that busted me out of the camp. He and his followers tended to my wounds and did the surgery.” “And let me guess, he’s the one that sent the letter telling us where to find you.” Adam stated with me nodding my head. “Wow. I can’t believe Malaz was doing all that.” Mac stated as he sat down. “He wants what’s best for his daughter and his country.” Liz stated as she hugged Adam’s arm which gained her a kiss. “He did a brave, brave thing.” Emily stated. Bucky pushed the hair out of my eyes and said, “I’m grateful for Malaz for keeping you alive and allowing us to adopt his daughter.” “Dad, when is Nadia getting here?” Peter asked. “Uh, depends on what time it is.” I stated. Pepper pulled out her phone and said, “It’s eleven o’clock in the afternoon.” “Oh shit!” Adam stated as he threw me my cell phone. “You got a text that they would be landing around noon in New York!” “Okay!” I stated as Peter hopped off my lap. “Come on, Dad! We’re going to be late!” Peter shouted as he entered the elevator. “We’re coming, son! Slow down!” I laughed as Bucky shook his head. After getting in our cars and driving to the New York airport. “I’m kind of glad that Stark Industries is already in New York.” Bucky stated once we parked. “Yeah, it makes getting to the airport before noon a tab bit easier!” Pepper stated as we all gathered together before heading into the building.  After finding the right gate, I began to keep an eye on the time and the arrival signs. “Steve, calm down. She’ll get here when she gets here.” Emily laughed as I began to pace the floor. “I know that, it's just I’ve missed her so much and to know she’s going to be my daughter forever the minute she’s in my arms has me impatient!” My friends all chuckled but I could tell they were just as excited. Peter kept climbing the seats to get a better view and each time, Bucky would pull him off. “Come here, Peter!” Clint stated and picked up my son to put him on his shoulders. After Bucky allowed Pepper to call the others, they had all showed up to welcome Nadia home. Sam and Bruce brought a banner with Nadia’s name on it. Clint and Natasha brought her roses and an America flag teddy bear, while Wanda and Pietro got her a new shirt saying, ‘I’m a new America’. Becca was getting her phone ready to take pictures the minute Nadia arrived. “Do you see them yet?” Mel asked as she patted Peter’s knee. “No, not yet.” My son sighed. “They’ll be here soon. It takes a while to deboard a plane.” Wanda stated with a smile, before getting a hug from her brother. After waiting another thirty minutes and Sam allowing Peter to sit on his shoulders so Clint could have a break, I received a text that Nadia’s plane had finally landed. “Oh good!” Patrick stated as his wife leaned into his embrace. “Any minute now!” Bucky whispered into my ear. I placed a kiss on his lips and felt the smile form on his face. “I see her!” Peter shouted, causing me to pull away and look at where he was pointing. “Ya eazizaa!” “Malaki alhairs!” I quickly ran and gathered Nadia in my arms. As soon as her head hit my right shoulder, the tears began to flow for both of us. “Ya eazizaa.” I whispered as I stroked her hair and wiped the tears off her cheek. “You’re safe.” I mumbled as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Daddy.” I heard her whisper, causing the tears to flow again. “My daughter.” I whispered back as I tightened my embrace around her little body. “Hello, Nadia. I’m papa.” I heard Bucky say as he laid his hand on my lower back. “Papa.” Nadia whispered and reached for him. Bucky took her from my arms and held her tight, while silent tears streamed down his face. I felt Peter’s hand in mine and I squeezed it tight. “Nadia, this is your brother Peter.” Bucky said as he squatted down so Nadia could see Peter. “Peter.” Nadia mumbled before she slowly leaned into Peter’s open arms. Peter gently hugged his new sister and started humming the lullaby that Mary would sing whenever Peter was scared. Nadia seemed to like it and snuggled closer in her new brother’s embrace. “She’s beautiful.” I heard Becca whisper and I looked at all my friends and family to see there wasn’t a dry eye in the group. “Nadia.” Jack called out as he got down to her level. As soon as she saw him, she went running over for the hug. “Hi sweetie. Welcome to your new country.” Mac said as he began to stroke her hair. “We’ve missed you.” Adam stated as he tickled her to make her laugh. After introducing everyone to Nadia, Wanda slipped the new shirt onto our daughter and Natasha gave her the teddy bear. “Alright, dinner is on me!” Tony announced as we picked up Nadia’s suitcase and thanked her travel companion. Nadia laid her head on my shoulder and kept a tight grip on my collar. “It’s okay, Nadia. You’re safe.” I whispered to her as we headed for the car. After getting her buckled in and Peter holding her hand for comfort, we followed Tony’s car to a buffet that was close by. “What’s more American than an all-you-can-eat buffet!” Emily laughed as we all got out. Peter kept hold of Nadia’s hand as he led his sister into the building. “I think he’s already protective.” Bucky stated as I took hold of his hand with my metal hand. “I’m surprised she’s not freaked out with the metal arm.” Clint pointed out. “I used it as a shield one day to protect her and a few other children. Nadia called it my super hero weapon.” I stated which caused Bucky to smile with pride in his eyes. After paying and finding a table big enough for all of us. I carried Nadia around and allowed her to pick whatever she wanted. “Now that’s what I call a plate!” Bruce laughed as I sat down Nadia’s plate in front of her chair. “Here, babe.” Bucky stated as he placed a plate of food in front of me. “Thanks, love.” I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek after he sat down in his chair. I watched with pride as Peter taught Nadia how to eat certain foods and them goofing off together. “That sibling bond didn’t take long to build.” Natasha stated with a smile on her face. “No, it certainly didn’t.” I said with a smile.


	26. Bucky

Seeing Peter and Nadia laughing over the different ways of eating food, I leaned my head onto Steve’s shoulder when I noticed he was watching them too. “We have an awesome family.” I heard him whisper loud enough for only me to hear as I placed a kiss on his cheek. “Look at us, Papa!” Peter stated to get my attention. I saw both him and Nadia holding so very long French fries up to their faces making it look like they had mustaches. “I see you.” I laughed. “Just remember, Peter, starting tomorrow you need to help teach your sister proper table manners.” Steve said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “I will, Dad!” Peter stated as he ate the French fries. Nadia carefully climbed into Steve’s lap and laid her head against his chest. “Kayf halik ya habibi?” “Ana mutaeab.” Steve kissed her head and looked at me. “Tired?” “Oh yeah. I think the jet lag is catching up.” Nadia rubbed her eyes. “You’re getting good with the Arabic, Steve.” Mac pointed out. “Just using what I already know. I won’t start classes until August.” Steve stated as Nadia curled up closer. “Okay, I think she’s had enough for her first day.” Becca stated when she noticed just how tired Nadia was. “Good thing we all came in different cars.” Pietro stated as we all gathered our things before leaving the restaurant. Steve carefully buckled Nadia in and place the blanket that she brought with her over her legs. “We’ll check on you guys later.” Pepper stated as she kissed my cheek. “Thank you for everything.” I stated as I waved to our friends as they got into their cars. During the drive home, I couldn’t stop looking back to see my two beautiful children in the backseat. “Bucky, they’re not going anywhere!” Becca laughed when she caught me. “I know. It’s just a nice sight.” I stated when I saw Peter smile. Once we got home, I carried Nadia to her new bedroom. “Love you, sweet girl.” I whispered as I kissed her forehead. “Peter decided to take a nap too.” Steve stated when I came out of the bedroom. “It’s that nice.” I laughed. Steve nodded his head before pulling me close. “Steve, what are-” As his lips met mine, I felt like the air was sucked out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shuddered when I felt his hands wandering down my side. “Are we really doing this in the hallway?” I joked. Without a word, Steve quickly lifted me over his shoulder and carried me to our bedroom. After throwing me onto the bed, I pulled him closer to me. “God, I love you.” I whispered as I felt his hands tugging on my waist band of my jeans. With every kiss trailing down my body, the desire for my husband was growing. “ _Steve_.” I hissed when he began to kiss my twitching cock. “I’m right here, baby.” Steve whispered softly, and I could feel his hot breath against my thigh. As soon as his mouth was around my member, I arched my back and let out a loud gasp. “Steve, please!” I begged as I pulled him closer. Steve kissed my neck and began to leave bruises in the areas his teeth met my skin. “Steve, don’t make me beg!” I whispered as I felt him sliding off his jeans. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed himself into me. “ _Oh God_!” I yelped as I flung my arms around his neck. “Easy there, darling. Just enjoy the ride.” Steve stated as he began to suck on my neck. With every thrust he made, I could feel the heat pool in my gut. Steve’s hands wandered my sides and laid on my hips, pressing me into the mattress. As the thrusting became faster, I began to whimper and rack my fingers along his back. “That’s it, baby. Keep moaning for me.” Steve whispered as I let out a louder moan. Steve took hold of my wrist and held them above my head, so he could move around. “Steve.” I whispered as the thrusting began slower. Steve began to gently kiss along my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. “God, I’ve missed this.” He whispered as I laid his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and felt the wetness from the sweat he produced. “It has been a while.” I stated as I placed a kiss on his forehead. Steve nudged his nose closer to my neck and let out a long sigh. “You’re wearing the cologne I got you for our first Valentines as a couple.” “I’m impressed! I haven’t worn this for some time and yet, you still remember that it’s the one you go me!” Steve chuckled softly as I kissed him tenderly. A gentle knock came on the door and I could hear my sister asking if it was safe to enter. “Not really.” Steve laughed as he pushed up onto his forearms. “Okay! Well, um, Wanda wants to know if the whole family is available for dinner at their place tonight!” Becca said, and I could just picture how red her cheeks were turning. “I’m game. You?” Steve said as he began suck a bruise onto my collarbone. “Tell them we’ll be there!” I stated when I was able to catch my breath. “Okay! You two continue to enjoy yourselves!” I heard her rush off and I sighed. “How embarrassed do you think she was?” I asked. Steve shrugged before he began to plant kisses behind my left knee. “That tickles.” I chuckled as he kissed my ankle. “I’m always finding new spot to make you smile.” Steve stated before he planted his lips on mine again. I was about to say something but we both bolted out of bed when we heard a terrifying scream. We quickly got dressed and Steve threw the door open, to discover Nadia was standing in the hallway, gripping her blanket and new teddy bear tight. “Nadia, it’s okay. Papa and I are here.” Steve stated as he held her in his arms tight after he sat down allowing her to crawl into his lap. I sat beside them and began to slowly braid my daughter’s thick, black hair. “Dad? Papa? What happened?” Peter asked as he opened his door, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Your sister got scared, buddy. Everything is okay.” I stated. Becca slowly came up the stairs and peaked around the corner. “Hey, Peter. Can you come help me make cookies?” Peter nodded his head but before he left, he placed a gentle kiss on Nadia’s cheek. “You’re safe, sissy. We won’t let anything happen to you.” I watched my son go downstairs with my sister then turned my attention back to my daughter, who was finally calming down and letting lose of her tight grip on Steve’s arm. “Okay. How about we get a snack.” Steve whispered as he stood up with Nadia still holding on. I followed them down the stairs and watched as Steve grabbed a pack of fruit snacks out of the pantry. “So, um, Wanda would like us to be over there around five.” Becca stated as she showed Peter how to preheat the oven. “That’s doable.” Steve stated as he rubbed Nadia’s back as she ate her snack. “Aunt Becca says we’re taking the cookies over for dessert!” Peter stated as he hopped up and down. “Puppy?” I heard Nadia whisper causing me to look over my shoulder. “That’s Malak! He’s our puppy!” Peter stated as he picked up the Beagle. Faith and Sarge ventured out of the room and began to sniff Nadia’s feet. “Mine too?” Nadia asked as she looked up at Steve. “Yes. That’s Faith and Sarge.” “Faith is Daddy’s dog. She goes to work with him.” I stated which caused Nadia to nod her head. “Kitty?” “No, we don’t have a kitty.” Steve said as he stroked her hair. “Do you want a kitty? I’ll get you a kitty!” Becca stated with excitement. “Kitty!” Nadia said as she hopped up and down in Steve’s lap. “Our kids are so spoiled!” Steve chuckled as hopped her off his lap so she could join Peter so they could go play in the playroom.  “Only because we love them.” I stated as I kissed him on the cheek. Steve smiled and scratched Faith behind her ear. “When does she start training?” Becca asked as she put the cookie dough on the baking sheet. “Next week. She’ll be there for about a month to get her full certification.” I looked at him and saw some sorrow in his eyes. “Are you going to be okay with Faith away that long?” “I’ll have to be. Luckily, I’ll have her back in time for classes to start.” I took hold of his hand and stroked it with my thumb. “I’m proud of you, Steve. You’ve had so much happen in the past year.” Becca stated as she came over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Becca. I’m just grateful that I have an amazing family that is supporting me.” I smiled and looked at my sister. “I think we’re the lucky ones.” “I think you’re right, Bucky. If it wasn’t for you, Steve, I don’t know where we would be.” Becca added. Steve nodded his head and placed his head on my shoulder. “So, Wanda wants us over there at five, correct?” I asked as I stroked his hair. “Yes. And she said that she has a surprise for the kids. Wouldn’t tell me what it is, just that she has a surprise for them.” I nodded my head and head feet running down the stairs. “Daddy! Papa! Peter hurt!” Nadia shouted as she entered the room, causing Steve and I to leap off the bar stools and run up the stairs. I carried Nadia in my arms and we barged into the play room. “I’m sorry, Dad. I thought I could do it.” Peter whimpered as Steve got next to him and began to look at what seemed to be a cut on Peter’s left leg. “It’s not bad, kiddo. You’re going to be fine.” Steve stated as he walked out to get the first aid kit. “Peter, what did you do?” I whispered. Peter leaned enough to see if Steve was coming before whispering, “I thought I could jump from the monkey bars Dad put on the ceiling to the couch! But-” “He did not make it!” Nadia whispered into my ear. I stroked my son’s hand and said, “What do you think we learned from this?” “To always use my webbing as a harness or as a rope swing!” I laughed and shook my head. “I think you meant to say that you’ll be more careful and have an adult spotting you, Peter Parker Barnes-Rogers!” Steve stated as he came back and began to treat the cut. Peter nodded his head and watched the bandage go around his leg. “There. Now, please be careful and don’t do anymore parkour activities unless you have an adult with you.” Steve stated as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “Okay!” Peter stated as he stood up.  “Are you two excited to go over to the Maximoff house?” I asked as we settled on the couch and watched Peter helping Nadia navigate the small rock wall. “I’m excited to see them again!” Peter stated as he placed Nadia’s foot on one of the footings. “Me too! They are sweet.” Nadia stated as she pushed the button to signal she had completed the climb. “You’re getting go at this, baby sis.” Peter stated as he helped her down. “Thank you!” Nadia hugged Peter then ran over to jump into Steve’s lap. “I’m happy here, Daddy.” Steve placed a gentle kiss on our daughter’s head as she snuggled closer into his chest. “We’re happy you’re here, sweetheart.” Steve whispered as he took hold of my hand and squeezed it. Peter climbed into my lap and asked, “When are the twin going to be born, Papa?” I pushed his hair out of his eyes and stated, “Soon, Peter. Your twin brothers will be born soon.” I saw a smile form on Steve’s face and I knew he was excited. “You know, we have one great family.” Steve stated as he kissed me on the cheek. “I’d have to agree with you there, my love. I couldn’t have asked for a better life.”


	27. Steve

“You’re here!” Wanda stated as she opened the door to her brother’s apartment. “We were always told to be early!” Becca stated as we walked in. “I missed you, Miss Wanda!” Peter said as she got down to hug him and Nadia. “I missed you too, Peter. And how are you doing, little Nadia?” Nadia blushed as she swayed back and forth before saying, “I’m good.” I wrapped my arm around Bucky’s waist as I stroked Nadia’s hair. “Thank you for having us over, Wanda. I know Pietro is working a lot now that he’s employed at the hospital.” Bucky stated. Wanda nodded her head as she closed the door. “So, Becca said that you have something for the kids.” I stated as I sat down on the couch. “I do! I hope you’re okay with the gift. You see, Pietro and I-” “KITTY!” I turned my head to see Nadia picking up a tiny kitten and snuggling with it. Peter was carefully petting the kitten as it purred against Nadia’s cheek. “We found the little one last night in the cold. Pietro’s landlord doesn’t allow pets unless they are service animals. She’s letting us keep the kitten until we find a home.” Wanda stated as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Which is why I said I would get Nadia a cat. I knew that this little one was here.” Becca stated as Nadia climbed into her lap, still holding the kitten. “It’s a tiny little thing. Are we sure it doesn’t belong here?” Bucky asked as Peter sat in his lap. “We actually didn’t find it near here. More like a dumpster at the hospital.” Wanda stated. “Someone dumped this little guy? How? Look at that face!” I stated once Nadia handed me the kitten. The kitten was solid gray with a face full of white splotches. “You’re telling me!” Pietro stated as he walked in with a few bags in his hands. “I’ll help!” Peter stated as he ran over to Pietro to help with the bags before anyone could move a muscle. “Thank you, Peter.” Pietro stated as they headed to the kitchen. “Dinner is just about ready, brother. The bread needs the garlic butter put on it then in the oven.” Wanda stated as she got up to help him get the last things done for dinner. “Sounds good. And I see you found the kitten!” Pietro stated with a smile. “Yes, and Nadia is already in love.” I stated as my daughter got out of Becca’s lap and climbed onto the couch next to me to watch the kitten sleep in my lap. Pietro nodded his head and helped Wanda finish dinner. “Nadia, what do you say to Ms. Wanda and Mr. Pietro?” Bucky asked as he stroked Nadia’s hair. “Shukraan jazilann!” Wanda and Pietro looked at me with confusion which caused me to smile. “That means ‘thank you’ in Arabic.” I stated which caused Wanda to ask, “How to do you say, ‘you are welcome’ in Arabic?” “Marhabaan bik.” Wanda smiled as she walked over and got down to Nadia’s level. “Marhabaan bik, Nadia.” Nadia smiled and quickly hugged Wanda. “So what are you going to name her?” I asked my daughter. Nadia looked at the kitten and smiled before saying “Ziva.” I smiled and kissed Nadia’s head. “Named after your mother.” Nadia nodded her head and kissed Ziva’s little nose. “Is there anything we can do to help with dinner?” Becca asked as she got up from the chair she was in. “If you don’t mind help setting the table.” Pietro stated as he smiled at her. “Of course.” Becca state and I could see her blushing. “Come on, kiddos! Let’s help your aunt!” I stated as we all got up. As we set the table and the Maximoff’s brought over the food, we were all chatting on the plans coming up. “So, when is the day of the wedding?” Pietro asked once we were all seated. “It’s in one week. Tomorrow, we’re meeting with Amelia and her brother to talk about the catering.” Bucky stated as he handed me my plate that he loaded down with lasagna. “Are you excited?” I bite my lip and could feel everyone looking at me. “I’m just worried, to be honest. When we had the court house wedding, it was just a simple get in and go. Now with a whole ceremony, I’m afraid something might happen.” Bucky grabbed my hand and stated, “Nothing is going to happen, Steve. We’re already married and we already have two beautiful children.” I nodded my head then Becca added, “You’re worried about our mother, aren’t you?” “Yes.” I whispered as I looked at my plate. Becca sighed and said, “Bucky and I’s mother didn’t agree with them being together. She separated us for a good five years. When she found out they were married after those years of being apart, let’s just say, she became a pain in our sides. We haven’t really talked to her since Steve left for his deployment.” Pietro nodded his head and Wanda reached out for my hand. “I’m sorry that you have this monster for a mother and mother-in-law. I was supposed to have a monster of a mother-in-law.” I watched Pietro’s head whip around so fast, I was afraid he would get whiplash. “What do you mean? You were getting married?” Wanda got a sad look on her face as she stated, “Out aunt forced a marriage on me. If it hadn’t been for Steve and Agent Carter, I would have been married today into a family I hated, but because they were wealthy, our aunt thought it was the perfect arrangement.” Pietro put down his utensils and hugged his sister tight. “Were you going to ever tell me?” “If I had gotten married, yes. But because I was rescued and they don’t know where I went, no.” I looked over at Bucky and saw a tear slide down his cheek. “Wanda, don’t you worry. You’re going to be safe here in the States. I won’t let anything happen to you.” “Thank you, Steve. I really appreciate that. Oh, I do have a question for both you and Bucky.” Bucky smiled and I rubbed his shoulder. “Ask away!” Wanda blushed and said, “Sam Wilson asked me out on a date. Is it okay with you that I date your best friend?” Bucky had a smile quickly grow on his face and I could feel the happiness building. “Absolutely! I mean, if Sam took the time to ask you out, it’s fine with me!” Bucky stated. Wanda smiled and thanked us. “Now, let’s finish dinner and give the kids seconds!” Becca stated as we began to finish eating before the food got cold. Peter and I both ate three servings of everything on the table which made Wanda happy that she didn’t have any leftovers to put away. While the adults were helping clean up the table and putting things into the dishwasher, Peter and Nadia were in the living room playing with the kitten. “I’m glad everything is working out.” Bucky whispered as he kissed my cheek. I nodded my head in agreement as I watched my kids spending time with each other. After we settled down in the living room and Bucky began to talk about the location of the wedding and how he got to meet Amelia’s brother, I could see that the kids where getting tired. “Looks like it is getting close to bed time.” Wanda whispered as Nadia curled up in her lap. Peter came to me and laid his head in my lap. “I’m tired, Dad.” “I know, buddy. We’re about to head home.” Bucky carefully took a sleeping Nadia from Wanda’s arms as we headed to the door. Pietro kissed Becca on the cheek after he opened the car door for her. “Will I see you tomorrow?” Pietro asked. “Most likely.” Becca stated as she helped Bucky put Nadia in the car. I hugged Wanda and shook Pietro’s hand. “Thank you again for having all of us. It was a pleasure to have dinner with you.” “After all you have done for us, it was the least we could do.” Pietro stated. “And you did get Ziva, correct?” Wanda asked. “Right here.” Becca stated as she picked up the newest member of our family. “Good. We’ll see you at your wedding!” Wanda stated as she kissed us all good night.

 


	28. Bucky

Once we were home and gotten the kids to bed, I was finally able to curl up next to Steve. “I love you so much.” I whispered when I noticed his eyes were closed. I heard him mumble something but couldn’t make it out. “What was that?” “I said I love you too.” I smiled and stroked his cheek. Steve barely opened his eyes and I noticed a hint of fever. Soon, Faith was up on the bed, licking Steve’s face and rubbing her head against his cheek. “Good girl, Faith.” I heard my husband said with a shaky voice. I sat up and allowed Faith to work her magic as she calmed Steve down from a panic attack. “Good job, Faith.” I stated as I scratched her ears as she moved to lay down at our feet. “I don’t know how I’m going to handle her being gone for her to receive her training.” Steve whispered as he sat up and stared at his dog. I gently took hold of his hand and said, “Sarge seems to be watching every move Faith is making.” I pointed to Sarge, who was siting and watching the whole scene unfolding. “Sarge!” I called for him and he leaped onto the bed and began to lick my face. “Are you going to help take care of Daddy while your sister is away?” I asked which received two nice barks. Steve smiled and stroked Sarge’s side. “At least Faith will be there at the wedding. That’s what I’m concerned the most about.” Steve stated as he laid back down after Sarge laid down next to Faith at the end of the bed. I curled up closer to him and placed my head against his chest. “Are you that paranoid about the wedding?” “Not paranoid, just anxious.” I looked up at him and saw the sparkle coming back in his beautiful blue eyes. “You have a hint of green in your eyes.” “Ma used to say that when the green was present, someone up in Heaven is talking about me.” I smiled at the comment as I planted a kiss on his lips. “I bet Sarah is talking about how proud of you she is. You have fought so hard and proudly for this country. You never gave up hope that we would be together. You are an amazing father to Peter and Nadia. The twins are also going to be so lucky once they are born.” Steve nodded his head as he let out a soft sigh before pulling me closer to his chest. “I wish Ma was still here.” I heard him whisper. I stroked his cheek, knowing he missed his mother so much. I felt terrible that she wouldn’t be at our wedding ceremony. “I know, baby. I wish she was here too. We always talked about how we wanted her to walk you down the aisle.” Steve nodded his head and I could feel the wetness of the tears streaming down his cheeks. “I love you so much, Steve. Sarah is smiling down at you all the time. I know she is.” Steve wiped the tears off his cheeks and kissed me passionately. “I’m glad I have you in my life. I don’t think I could have raised our kids by myself.” I chuckled but nodded in agreement. “They are a handful, I’ll agree with you there!” Steve kissed me again as he held me close. “Everything is going to be fine. I promise, Steve. We’re going to have all of our friends and family there. Faith will be by your side throughout the whole thing! You’re never alone.” I stated as I planted kisses on his lips and cheeks. Steve began to stroke my back with his metal thumb and I let a smile come on my face as I planted a long, deep kiss on Steve’s lips. “What are the plans for the rest of this week?” Steve asked as he laid his forehead against mine. “I’m meeting with Amelia and Raffaele about the menu tomorrow afternoon. Peter has already told me that he wants meatballs and the famous cannoli plater.” Steve chuckled and kissed my nose, causing me to scrunch it up a little bit. “We need to get our suits dry cleaned. Natasha and Pepper are taking Becca and Nadia dress shopping. Becca will be getting a Maid of Honor dress and Nadia will get a flower girl dress.” “What kind of flowers did you get?” I smiled and stroked his cheek.  “Blue lilies, white roses and red tulips.” Steve smiled before saying, “Our favorite flowers and the flower Peter always gave Mary. Thank you for honoring her.” “It was all Peter. He asked for the tulips and we all agreed that he’s part of the family.” Steve stroked my back again and let out a soft sigh. “What else is planned?” “Rehearsal is at five o’clock the day of the wedding. The wedding isn’t until eight that night.” I shifted closer to him and positioned my head under his chin. “Oh, Tony is paying for a honeymoon.” Steve let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “That’s Tony for you. Always finding ways to spend money.” I nodded my head and looked at him to see full happiness in his eyes. “Are you doing better?” “Yeah, I’m doing a lot better. Having you here next to me and just talking this all out, I’m not as nervous as I was earlier about this wedding.” Steve rolled on top of me and began to plan kisses wherever he could. “Steve!” I laughed then tensed up when his hand slid down my pants to grab hold of my ass.  I pulled him closer and allowed him to slide my pants off. I felt his hand around my member and he began to pull at it. I moaned into the kiss and panted as he began to pump. As he began to move fast, I arched my back due to the pleasure I was experiencing. I felt Steve’s hand release its hold then felt him enter into my body. “Steve!” I hissed as he began to thrust into my ass. “I’m here and I’m never going away.” He whispered as he began to fill me to the brim. Steve began to suck bruises on my body and gripped my wrist harder with each thrust. I felt the sweat building on my body as I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. As soon as Steve bite down on my neck, I finally came with a loud gasp. Steve chuckled into the bite before he sucked on the teeth marks. I was able to slip my wrist out of his hold and wrapped them around him. “You taste good.” Steve growled as he licked me up and down. I shuttered with each touch of his tongue on my skin. As his hands wandered, I felt them hoist me up and he carried me to the bathroom. He laid me in the tub and turned on the water. As the water filled up the tub, he continued to fill me. “Steve-” His lips met mine and I could feel the water covering my body. Soon, the water was up to my mouth, casing me to take a deep breath before it reached my nose. Steve surprised me when he bit down on my inner thigh, causing me to gasp and gulp down water. As I began coughing, Steve quickly sat me up and just curled up with me in his lap. When the water hit the right height, Steve used his foot to turn off the faucet. “God I love you.” I mumbled as he stroked my back as we allowed the hot water to relax our muscles. “I’m glad I can please you.” Steve whispered as he kissed my neck. After spending an hour in the tub, relaxing and kissing, we finally got out. After getting dressed and replacing the sheets, we climbed into bed. Steve wrapped his normal arm under me and laid his hand on the lower half of my back. I curled up closer to him and listened to his heartbeat. “It’s still beating.” Steve whispered which caused me to gentle punch him in the gut. “That’s my guy.” I heard him mumbled as sleep took over him. As we fell asleep, I heard the rain begin to fall and smiled. _Steve always sleeps better when it rains._ A clash of thunder shook the house and I heard the door soon open. Nadia jumped into the bed and wedged herself between Steve and me. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she shook from fear. “It’s okay, Nadia. That was thunder and it can’t hurt you.” I whispered as I held her close as she began to calm down. “I don’t like it.” “Nobody does, baby girl.” I was about to close my eyes again when I heard footsteps again. “Daddy?” I heard Peter’s voice. “Hm.” My poor husband rolled over, picked up Peter, rolled back over and laid him next to his sister. “I think we’re going to need a bigger bed.” I mumbled which caused Steve to chuckle. I looked at my two kids and my wonderful husband all safe. I sat up a little bit when I felt the dogs jump off the bed to see them curling up around Malak and Ziva. _Peter must have brought them when he came into the room._ I kissed Nadia and Peter on the head before placing a kiss on Steve’s cheek. _I can’t wait for next week!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters with the wedding are right around the corner! Stay tune!


	29. Steve

It was a week later I realized just how nervous I was about this whole wedding ceremony. “Where to first, Daddy?” Nadia asked. “Well, I have to pick up the suits from the dry cleaners so Peter, Papa and I have something to wear.” I stated as I pulled out of the driveway. Peter smiled and said, “I bet their going to look great with Aunt Becca and your dress, Nadia!” Nadia nodded as she looked out the window. “Daddy?” “Yes, baby.” “Why are the flags so big?” I looked at the big flag flying in front of a building and smiled. “In America, we are very proud of our flag. As long as the flag is treated with respect, you can fly it as big as you want and how often you want.” “Cool!” I laughed at my daughter’s enthusiasms. After picking up the suits, I took the kids out for lunch. “Papa says that we’re supposed to be at the building at four-thirty.” Peter stated as he looked at my phone after I came back with the food. “I know, Peter. I’ll make sure we get there.” I stated as I handed him his drink. “Weddings are a lot of work.” Nadia stated as she took a bite of her fries. I nodded in agreement and pushed the hair behind her ear. As we ate, I could help but noticed a group of people pointed at my kids. I tried to ignore them and pay attention to my kids. “Excuse me?” I looked up at saw one of the girls from the group. “Can I help you?” I asked as I prepared to become protective. “Aren’t you afraid that she’s going to destroy your family?” Nadia looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry. What gives you the right to say things about my daughter? You have no idea what she’s been through. You’re a stuck up, privilege brat. Now, I suggest you go back to your group of friends and leave me and my family alone.” The girl looked at me and I could see the wheels turning. “How dare you speak to me like that. I could have you and that illegal bitch thrown out of here!” I stood up and towered over this teenage. “I don’t think you know what you’re doing. Insult my family again, and you will not like the outcome.” The girl stepped closer to me and smirked. “You won’t do _anything_. You’re just trying to be tough in front of your brats.” “My dad is an Army soldier and a member of Stark Industries. He can sue you in a day!” Peter barked back with startled the girl. She took a step back and I heard a familiar voice said, “Kid is right. So, let’s have your name, miss.” Tony was soon by my side and he looked cross. The girl opened her mouth but quickly closed it. I noticed Pepper had slipped into the booth and was comforting my daughter. Tony took a step close and stated, “What is your name? Hell, what are all of your names! I’ve been watching you this whole time and you will not get away with this disrespect.” The girl placed her hands on her hips and was about to say something when voice said, “Mister Stark, I’m sorry for my daughter and her friends actions.” A man walked in and he shook Tony’s hand. “I am so sorry that she has shown this disrespect. Please, note I will have a long talk with these girls and so will their parents. They have been raised better than this.” Tony nodded his head and the father took the girls out of the building. “How long have you guys been here?” I asked after we sat down. “We’ve been on the second floor this whole time. When I noticed they were talking about the kids, I got mad and came down.” Tony stated. Pepper stroked Nadia’s hair and said, “We won’t let anything happen to you, sweetie. You’re safe with your parents and all your aunts and uncles.” Nadia nodded her head and curled up closer to Pepper’s side. “If you don’t mind taking them home for me, that would be great. I don’t think I could handle another episode like this again. I’m already worked up.” I stated as I gripped my cup to hard and put a hole into the side. I quickly cleaned up the mess and ran my fingers through my hair. “We’ll take care of them, Steve. You get what you need done.” Tony stated as he patted my shoulder. After finishing lunch and putting the car seats in Pepper’s car, I kissed my kids bye before they headed out. As I drove away, I knew there was someone I need to see. As I got closer to the house, I began to hope that she was home. When I walked up to the door, I didn’t have to knock or ring the bell. The door open and Rio smiled as she stood in the doorway. “Hello, Steve.” “Hi, Rio. May I come in?” Rio stepped back and welcomed me into her home. “I just made a pot of tea. Would you like some?” “I would love a cup, Rio.” As we settled down in the tea room, I could see Rio was studying me. “I had to protect my daughter today.” I whispered as I took the cup from her hand. Rio hummed as she sat down in the chair across from me. “It will get harder once the boys are born. You and Bucky will be dealing with racial issues being two white males raising a white boy, an Iraqi girl, and twin African American boys.” I nodded my head before I said, “I knew there would be struggles but, I’m kind of use to it myself. I’m Irish decent and Bucky, he’s from an immigrant family too!” Rio nodded her head and took hold of my hand. “You are doing great.” I smiled and took a sip of my tea. Rio leaned back and placed a hand on her stomach. “Are they active?” I asked as I watched her rub her stomach. “Oh yes!” We both laughed and I formed a smile. “Miles and Nick.” Rio looked at me and smiled. “Those are the names you and Bucky came up with?” “Yes ma’am.” Rio took hold of my hand and squeezed it. “They are perfect! Oh, Jefferson would be so pleased with your decision.” I smiled and stroked her hand. “I do have a question for you, Rio.” “Ask away, sweetie! As Jefferson used to say, ‘you always have a voice here, my boy.’” I nodded my head and took a deep breath. “Rio, tomorrow at the wedding ceremony,” I bite my lip as I focused on my breathing before ending my sentence with, “would you walk me down the aisle?” Rio squeezed my hand and I could see the tears forming. “Oh, Steve. Are you sure?” “I’m positive. You’re like a second mother to me. You and Jefferson took me in with open arms without a second thought. You basically raised me while I was in the Army. And,” I smiled at the thought, “my mother would want you to do it since she can’t.” Rio smiled as she wiped the tears off her cheek. “Then considered it done. And I do it to honor your mama.” I got out of my seat and I carefully hugged Rio. “Thank you, Rio. Thank you so much.” “You’re so welcome, Steve.” I felt her hand against the back of my head in the comfort position my mother used to do. Soon, the tears were falling and I was crying in the arms of the woman who loved me the amount of love that no one else could. Rio kissed my forehead and offered to top off my cup. “No but thank you. I’m supposed to meet us with a friend for some sparring today at a gym nearby.” Rio smiled and said, “I can remember when you and Jefferson used to spar with each other. Jefferson always came back with new bruises.” I laughed and thanked her for her hospitality. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rio.” “I will be there, Steve. I can’t wait to walk you down the aisle.” I kissed Rio on the cheek before I got into the car to head towards the gym. When I got there, I saw Sam waiting by the front door. “There you are! I was wondering if you were standing me up!” Sam laughed when I got out of the car. I hugged him and said, “Boy, do I have a lot of rage and anger built up today! You might go home with bruises that will last for weeks!” Sam shook his head and said, “Are you going to therapy?” “Every Thursday!” “And taking your medication?” “Every day!” Sam patted my back and said, “I’m proud of you! You’re doing extremely well.” I nodded and said, “I’m just worried about Faith leaving my side.” Sam looked at me and tossed me a pair of sparring gloves. “Tell me about it.” Once we were in the ring, I began to open the bottle of the emotions I was keeping to myself.


	30. Bucky

“Papa!” I turned around in my chair and saw my kids running into my office. “What are you guys doing here?” I asked as Nadia jumped into my lap. “Dad got mad! You should have seen it, Papa! He got so mad that I could see the steam coming out of his ears!” Peter said as he jumped up and down with excitement. I looked up at Pepper and she shook her head. “Have Steve tell you. It’s better if it came from him.” I nodded my head and hugged Nadia close. “Daddy protected me from some mean people. Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper came into the fight too!” Nadia stated as she snuggled closer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “No punches were thrown, were they?” I opened my eyes and saw Pepper smiling. “No punches were thrown. Only verbal threat of suing the stew out of a bunch of disrespectful teenagers.” I nodded my head and said, “That’s all I needed to know. I won’t even worry about asking Steve about the encounter. I’ll just ask him if he is ready for tomorrow.” Pepper sat on the edge of my desk and said, “Yeeeeeeah, about that.” I raised my eyebrow and she laugh. “Oh, come on, Bucky! You know the couple never sees each other before their wedding day! You will be staying at Bruce’s apartment and Steve is staying with the Strong boys.” I looked at my kids and they smiled with toothy smiles. “And where are these two going for the night?” “Our place!” Tony shouted as he came in. “Uncle Tony!” Nadia shouted as she hopped off my lap and into his arms. “Hello, my dear. And, I’m serious, Bucky. The kids are staying with Pepper and I tonight.” “I hope you can handle them!” I chuckled. Tony looked at Nadia and said, “Do you think I can handle you and your brother?” “Yup!” I laughed at my daughter and smiled at my friends. “Okay. Well, I’m done with my work here, so let me take my kids and help them pack an overnight bag.” Tony handed Nadia back to me and took hold of Peter’s hand. “We’ll see you later tonight!” Pepper said as she planted kisses on my kids’ cheeks. “Bye Auntie Pepper! Bye Uncle Tony!” My kids shouted as the elevator doors closed. After signing out of the building and getting my kids in the car, we finally headed home. “Are we going to be able to take our pets with us?” Peter asked. “You and Nadia can take Malak and Ziva with you.” I stated. “Papa, is Daddy going to be okay spending the night somewhere else without Faith?” Nadia asked. It had been five days since we dropped off Faith for her training to become a certified service dog for Steve. “Yes, baby girl. Daddy will probably have Sarge with him tonight.” Nadia nodded her head and unbuckled her seat as we pulled up into the drive way. As I unlocked the door, the kids rushed into the room and grabbed a juice box. “Look Papa! Sarge is already gone!” Peter stated when we saw Malak on the top step of the stairs, barking at us. “You’re right, Peter. Someone must have picked him up for your dad tonight.” I stated as we all headed upstairs to pack our bags. Once we were done, I told the kids to get their pets. “Malak! Come here boy!” Peter shouted and laughed when his puppy jumped into his arms. “I have Ziva!” Nadia shouted as she held her kitten in her arms. “Alright! Let’s get out of here!” I stated as I grabbed all three overnight bags. Once we arrived at the Potts-Stark house, I helped my kids up the driveway and watched Peter put Nadia on his shoulders so she could ring the doorbell. “Wow! You guys make great timing! We’re about to order pizza for dinner!” Tony stated as he opened the door and took Nadia off of Peter’s shoulders. “And you brought Malak and Ziva!” Pepper stated as she picked up the kitten and snuggled it close to her cheek. I squatted down and looked at my kids. “You be good for your uncle and aunt. Daddy and I will see you both at the wedding.” I stated as I rubbed their hands with my thumbs. Peter nodded his head and Nadia wrapped her arms around my neck. “Baba, ‘ana ‘ahbik.” I held my daughter tight and felt a tear slide down my cheek. “I love you too, sweetheart.” I kissed them both before hugging my friends. “Thank you again. And I’ll see you all tomorrow!” I stated as I headed out the door. As I got into my car, my phone began to ring. “Hello?” “Hey, Buck, it’s Emily. What are your plans for tonight?” I smiled and said, “I’m heading to my buddy Bruce’s house. Steve is spending the night with Mac and Jasper.” Emily laughed and said “Good! The girls and I are heading that way as well. We’re going to help you write your vows.” I stopped at a red light and looked at my phone. “Write my vows?” “Steve didn’t tell you? Oh boy. Okay, when you get here, we will talk about the whole deal.” I agreed and hung up. When I finally arrived at the house, I quickly ran up the stairs to Bruce’s place and knocked on the door. “Come on in, Buck. The ladies are already here and they brought wine and beer.” Bruce stated as he opened the door and clapped my shoulder. I walked in and hugged the ladies when they noticed me. “Beer?” “Please and thank you, Amy.” I took the beer and sat down on the couch. “Okay, what is this about writing my own vows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are new additions to the list of Arabic words that will appear in the story. Again, you're more than welcome to look these up yourself! 
> 
> Baba, 'ana 'ahbik - Papa, I love you   
> Qad tanzur 'umuk 'iilaa 'asfal fi alhabi - may your mother look down in love  
> Shukraan lak habibatana" - thank you my love


	31. Steve

I almost choked on my beer. “Steve, are you okay?” Jasper asked. Sarge quickly got next to me and nudged my cheek with his nose. “I’m okay.” I stated then rubbed Sarge’s back. “I’m okay.” I whispered again as Sarge laid down next to me. “Are you sure?” Mac asked. “Positive.” I stated as I place my beer on the coffee table. “So, are you going to write your vows?” Patrick asked again. I looked at my friends and said, “No, I’m not.” The guys all started talking at once but quickly stopped when Sarge began to growl at them as a warning. “Sorry.” The all stated which caused Sarge to lay back down. “Steve, all of us have written are own vows. I don’t see why you’re not.” Jack stated. “That was you guys. I’ve already said the common vows at the court house, why should I write my own with this second time around.” I could see the hurt in their eyes and I stood up as I added, “I’m going outside for air.” The guys nodded their heads and I grabbed a little box out of my backpack. I sat on the porch and lit a cigarette. As I took a few deep drags, I felt myself begin to relax. “Those are so bad for you!” I heard Adam announce to me. “And?” I huffed as I took another drag. Adam sat next to me and was quiet for a little bit before asking, “Does Bucky know?” “I don’t smoke around him, the kids, or at the house.” Adam nodded his head and said, “Why do you think it’s a good idea to do it here?” I looked at him like he was stupid. “Adam, Mac smokes worse than me! And Jasper smokes Cuban cigars! And you’re getting on to me about smoking at their house?” Adam put his hands up before stated, “They don’t have kids. You do.” I rolled my eyes and finished my cigarette. Adam watched me as I closed the packet and handed them to him. “Take them. If you’re so worried about me, take them.” Adam took the packet and weighted them in his hand. “Steve, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life.” I nodded my head and took the packed once he handed it back. As we headed back into the house, Sarge came walking over to me and nudged my hand as I put the packet in my bag. “Hey Sarge.” I stated as I scratched the back of his ear. “Steve, we want to apologize. We didn’t mean to upset you.” Jack stated. I sat back down and gave a soft smile. “I understand where you are all coming from. Maybe… maybe if…,” I looked at my friends and saw the hope in their eyes, “maybe if I did write my own vows, I could… um… better express myself…. to Bucky.” Patrick patted my knee and said, “I think Bucky would appreciate knowing what you’re feeling.” “And if you want, we can help.” Jasper stated. I shook my head and said, “No, I need to write these by myself or it wouldn’t be coming from the heart.” Mac lifted his beer up and said, “Here, here!” We all laughed at his comment and I relaxed against the couch with a smile on my face.  “Well,” Adam yawned, “I think the rest of us need to hit the sack while you write out your vows.” I hugged my buddies and headed to the kitchen table to start writing. As I stared at the blank page, I felt tears coming down. _I don’t know what to write._ I leaned back in my seat and wiped the tears away. I pulled out my phone and dialed Emily’s number. “Hello?” I heard a sleepy Emily answer and guilt built in my gut. “Did I wake you?” “Nah. We just hit the sack. Your husband tells amazing stories about you two as kids.” I was stunned and stated, “You’re with Buck?” Emily quickly explained that everyone was with Bucky and had helped him write his vows. “I hope you’ve written yours!” “I can’t.” I heard Emily moving before whispering, “What do you mean you can’t? Steve, this is important.” I let out a sigh before saying “I can’t because I don’t know how to write it down.” There was a long pause before I heard her say, “Tell me what you’re feeling.” After explaining my feelings and expressed my love for my husband, I realized I had cried the entire time. “Steve, I’m so proud of you. You have just written the best vows I have ever heard.” “What do you mean by that?” I rubbed the back of my neck and waited for her reply. “Well, while you were spilling your feelings, I typed up everything. Now, I’m going to email it to you and all you have to do is word it the way you think is appropriate.” I felt a smile on my face and thanked her. “Goodnight Steve.” “Goodnight Emily.”


End file.
